A Walk To Remember
by imaginationofahomie
Summary: After a prank gone wrong, high school senior Jack Carter Frost has to deal with after school activities. In these after school activities, he comes across the good Christian girl, Elsa Sullivan, who he has known forever. After spending time with her, he realizes how much one girl changed his life. *based on the movie A Walk to Remember starring Shane west and Mandy Moore*
1. Prank Gone Wrong

It's 10 in the evening. Walt Disney High School is hosting their homecoming dance today. Everyone who is anybody is there. Everyone was dancing and having a good time... well except for a certain senior girl who was looking for her sophomore sister.

"Hey, Rapunzel, have you seen my sister?" a platinum blonde tapped a long hair blonde girl's shoulder. She turned around at me and widened her eyes. She shook her head and began to look around the room.

Someone tapped the girl searching for her sister. The girl turned back and saw a girl showing too much cleavage. The girl said, "Hey, I LOVE your dress, Elsa."

Elsa looked down at her outfit: a sheer black and white striped dress that had another dress-like thing under it. She wore a thin gold belt around her dress right under her torso. She also wore black stockings and black heels with her knitted green sweater she always worn. She gave a slight smile and said, "Thank you," she turned back and went to find her sister for the rest of the night.

As Elsa left, the girl who complimented her dress turned to her friends, "Worse dress I have ever seen."

Elsa went back to Rapunzel and said, "What do I do?"

Rapunzel shrugged her shoulders, "Just cover for her again I guess. And have you seen my brother?" Elsa shook her head.

* * *

><p>Three cars of loud teenagers drove in and parked their car. One car starts blasting their music to a well-known rapper which made all of the teenagers nod their heads to the beet.<p>

A girl with bleached green hair wearing a turquoise high-low stepped out of her car and said, "Hey. Is he here?"

A brown-haired boy who has a goatee and a red-read boy with insane sideburns got out of another car. The brown-haired boy asked, "so who is Tooth asking, Hans?" Hans, the boy with sideburns, shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the car.

A strawberry-blonde hair girl who wore a green cocktail dress with her hair in a bun exits the passenger side of Hans' truck. She turned to Flynn and asked, "Is he here yet?" Flynn shook his head and frowned no. The girl smiled and said, "Maybe you scared him."

Flynn gave a a fake laugh and said, "Yeah, I totally did, Anna" Flynn started to run away from his friends and shouted, "I gotta take a piss!"

Hans came up to Anna and smirks at her, "You look nice tonight," he winked at her which made Anna blush. She started to make out with her like CRAZY.

Tooth just watched them and scoffed, "Too much PDA."

Hans looked at her and winked, "Wanna join Anna and I tonight?" Anna playfully punched Hans and started to kiss him AGAIN.

A dark blue camaro arrived at the moment. Flynn, who was still taking a piss, waves his hand away and said, "Don't look, Jack!"

The driver laughed and said, "Aww, come on. You look nice."

Flynn frowned and said, "Fuck off."

As the driver, Jack, drove, he was blaring in his car "So What Does It All Mean?" by Shane West. Jack is listening and found himself singing to this song.

_Your smile was a drug_

_Your style was money_

_So what does it all mean?_

Anna and Hans, who are still showing PDA, stopped and turned to Jack who just exited his car. Jack loosened up his tie and rolled up his sleeves and looked at the two lovebirds, "Okay. Anyone got any beer?"

Anna pushed Hans off and walk towards Jack, "We finished all of them back at school. Besides Jack, you've had enough."

Jack laughed and said, "Why won't we ask your sister to buy us some?"

"Jack, she would say no, obviously," she made her way back to Hans and said, "Besides, she's such a good-two shoes to do something like that."

He smiled as he passed by the lovebirds, "She's not a goody-two shoes. She's weird because she's the reverend's daughter...and so are you."

Anna frowned, "So what if I am his daughter?"

Jack walked up to the lovebirds and pushed Anna aside. He greets Hans with a handshake, "What's up, bro?" Hans smirked and pushed him out of the way and got back to kissing Anna.

Tooth pulled out a beer from her bag and smiled at Jack, "I've got one, babe," she kissed him on the cheek and Jack tilts his head back. Tooth tilted her head as Jack's smile fades away. She ignores it and says, "It's not cold, but it's yours if you want it."

Jack shook his head, "Anna's right, I've had too much... Maybe some other time."

Flynn takes the beer from behind Tooth and said, "Thanks, Tooth. You're the real MVP. Now to make this more enjoyable, Tooth. All you gotta do right now is sit up, beg, roll over, and shake that booty." He starts to laugh like hell and punches Jack playfully.

Tooth scoffs and said, "Thanks for the advice, Flynn. Thanks a LOT. I'll totally do that with Jack later tonight." She looked at Jack who was confused and winked at him.

Jack shrugs and said, "Maybe."

Hans stopped kissing Anna and walk towards Tooth, Flynn, and Jack, "This is gonna be sweet, man. I'm so glad I thought of it," he says with a smirk.

Anna joins them and frowned, "You guys are animals just because he's new."

Hans scoffed and said, "Hey, shut up, Anna. You've been talking shit the whole time. Why don't you be quiet?" He shoves her against the car and walks away. He turns to Flynn and says, "Well, what do you expect if Anna is the reverend's daughter?"

Jack turns to Hans and tries to keep the topic about Anna aside, "Hey, hey, hey, hey."

Anna stands up and frowns at Hans, "What's the matter with you? I don't think we should do this anyways"

Hans shrug his shoulder. As Jack continued, "Nobody's forcing the guy to show up."

Tooth walked up besides Jack and nods her head. She puts his arm around Jack's arm, but Jack took out his arm. Tooth frowned and agreed, "Yeah. If the guy doesn't show up, we should go back to the dance," she turned to face Anna, "Someone's sister could be looking for her younger sister." Anna rolled her eyes at her.

Hans looked at Tooth and said, "Hey, Tooth, I have an idea. If you don't wanna be here, then leave and dance by yourself at the school. And bring Jesus-loving girl with you back to the dance," He pushed Anna to Tooth.

Flynn laughs and Tooth rolled her eyes annoyed, "I wasn't talking to you, Hans." She looked at Jack and smiled saying with her eyes that she wants to leave.

Jack looked at Flynn and back at Tooth, "Hey you know I don't dance."

Flynn walks besides tooth and said, "It's true. I've seen Jack dance before, and he looks like a walrus trying to balance on a rope," he puts his arm around Tooth and says," But a brother like myself is ready to get his freak on any time. So, what you say baby?"

Flynn starts to twerk in front off Tooth, and Tooth pushed him to the ground, "Okay, why don't you put your freak on back away before you hirt somebody."

Anna snickers and said, "Like yourself." As she said that, a jeep parks behind them and a scrawny brown-haired boy jumps off of the car.

Hans walks besides Flynn and they both snicker, "He's here!" Jack just watches this and smiles the whole time, and says, "Oh boy, here he comes."

Anna laughs at the jeep with Tooth and sys, "Check out the Safari Joe truck."

The scrawny boy smiles at everyone and waves at everyone who was surrounding him, "Hi." They all snickered and chorused, "Hey."

Flynn puts his arm around the scrawny boy and says, "I like your shirt, Hiccup" He starts laughing and looks at his shirt. It was a dragon shirt under his green-dress shirt. Hans and Jack laugh while Hiccup blushes ashamed of his shirt. He shakes his head and laughs. He puts Flynn's arm away from him as he began to walk to the girls.

Hans walks up to him and look at his watch, "You're late. When I say, 'Be here at 10,' be here okay? You think that remember that next time?"

Hans body was over Hiccup's. Hiccup gulps and lies, "Psh. Yeah- whatever. You're not intimidating."

Hans frowns and walks towards Jack. He laughs and said, "If there is a next time..." He shoves Jack playfully and says, "Come on! It's getting late and Anna has curfew."

Hans leads the way and holds hands with Flynn. They both hold hands and begin to skip which made the girls laugh. Anna and Tooth are laughing at this while holding their hands, "They're such dorks."

Hiccup runs towards Jack and asks, "Is he always like that?"

Jack puts his arm around Hiccup and smirked, "Always, Hic. But you get used to it," Jacks spreads his arm like they were wings, "You ready to fly?" Hiccup shrugs and copied whatever Jack did.

The two girls run up to Hans and Flynn who were both cheering. Jack sprinted to his friends leaving Hiccup behind and knowing he won't catch up on time. Hans put his arm around Jack and winks, "You know what to do."

As Hiccup walks towards his "new friends", he checks the water as everyone else makes their way to the platform. Once Hiccup arrives, he begins to get nervous thinking what they're gonna do. Hans walked towards Hiccup and says, "Okay, here's the deal: you're gonna jump from up there into here," Hiccup looked at the construction work above the water which was probably almost as tall as a three story building. He gulped as he saw Jack take off his tie, shoes, and dress shirt, and belt. "That's all you have to do. Then, you're one of us okay?" Hiccup nodded his head. "You're ready?"

Hiccup nodded, "Yeah."

Flynn asked, "Yeah?"

Hiccup laughed, "Yeah."

Hans laugh and said, "Alright," he puts his arm around Hiccup's neck, "Let's do this!"

Hiccup nods and makes his way to the construction work. Jack runs beside him and smiles, "Don't worry, I'm doing this with you," Hiccup turns back at his "new friends" while they cheer for him.

Once they made it up to the construction work, Hiccup's eyes widened, "How deep is this-exactly?"

Jack looked at him and smirked, "I don't really know. Let's go find out, huh?" Hiccup takes up his dress shirt and shoes.

"Have you done this?"

"Yeah, yeah, man of course. We've all done this," Jack smiled, "On three. One."

"Two," and at the same time they both say, "THREE!" Jack pushes Hiccup and Jack smiles as he stands on the platform. They all cheered while Hiccup lands in the water with a thud and a big splash.

Flynn starts clapping his hand, "This is the best," everyone is still and laughing and cheering. It took a while for Hiccup to get up, and they all slowly stopped. Hiccup's face was in the water, and he was hopefully doing the dead man's float.

Anna then realized what happened, "Oh my god..."

Flynn's eye's widened, "Oh shit..."

Tooth worriedly shouted at Jack, "He's hurt. JACK! He's hurt! Get down there!"

Jack raced down the construction work by being careful as he walked down the ladder and he shouted, "What the hell just happened?" He looked at Hiccup and swam to get him. He brought Hiccup on shore and Anna was panicking.

"Hans! Hans, what the heck?"

Tooth looked closely at Hiccup who was unconscious on the floor, "You guys, he's hurt..."

Anna laughed and said, "Dear God, Hans, you're a fucking idiot! I told you not to do this!" Hans looked at this with horror in his face. "Great, Hans, What are we going to do?"

Everyone is yelling and blaming Hans or asking if Hiccup is okay. Tooth gave Jack his shirt, and Jack wiped his face on it, "There's a lead piper over there... He must have hit it."

"Okay, we all have to bring him to the hospital..." Flynn said slowly.

"No, if we do, we'll get in trouble because we weren't supposed to be here anyway!" Hans hissed.

A flashlight is shine towards them and they all turned their faces. Hans looks at unconcious Hiccup and Jack trying to catch his breath while holding Hiccup in his hand. He realizes it was a security guard who was a few feet away from them and the guard says, "Hey, who's down there?"

Hans turns to Anna and grabs her hand, "Come on! Anna. Come on!"

Flynn pulls Tooth and drags her away, "Tooth, come on!"

Tooth looks at Jack and worries, "But Jack-"

"Will catch up. Come on dammit Tooth let's GO."

Tooth, Flynn, Hans and Anna all run towards the cars. The security guard runs towards them and says in his walkie talkie, "We've got some trespassers. You better get a squad car out here."

Flynn shouts from his car, "HURRY UP, JACK! COME ON!"

Hans shouts, "JUST FUCKING LEAVE HIM THERE LET'S GO!"

Anna shouted, "FORGET ABOUT HIM, JACK!"

Jack picks up Hiccup and tries to get him there, "HE'S FUCKING HEAVY FOR A SCRAWNY BOY HELP!" Tooth panics and runs toward him and helps Jack bring him to the car.

Tooth says, "Give me his arms! GIVE ME HIS ARMS!"

"Tooth! Just LEAVE! I'll catch up," Tooth looks at Jack and runs to Flynn's car. They all drove away leaving Jack alone with an unconscious Hiccup.

Jack still trying to carry him mutters to him "Come on, start coughing or something so I know you're fucking breathing." Hiccup begins coughing, then he stops. Jack, who is horrified right now, puts Hiccup down to check his pulse, "Come on, don't leave me..." As he saw his friends drove away he laughed, "Dammit." He looks back at Hiccup and back at the police sirens that were right behind him. He drops Hiccup and leaves him there and runs towards his car.

He starts the car, and the car screeches off. Jack circles his Camaro around almost hitting the cop car. The cop car screeches and begins to follow Jack. Jack yells, "SHIT," not knowing where to turn. He's drving wildly wishing he wouldn't crash into anything. Jack glances back and sees the cop is right on his tail. His eyes followed the cop as the cop is right beside him. They both exchange looks. The cop drives faster and pulls up ahead of Jack to cut him off. Jack smirks and turns to realizes he just hit a water barrel. Water splashes and the pieces of the barrel over the Camaro which was now badly damaged.

Jack groans and coughs. He tries to open his door and moves painfully. The cop approaches Jack and shines a flashlight on his face to see that Jack's forehead is bleeding. Jack turns to look at the cop wearily.

The cop says with a stern voice, "Keep your hands on the wheel!"

Jack turns to his wheel, shuts his eyes, and places his hands on the wheel. He then laughs and says, "This is bullshit."

* * *

><p>Hans drove quietly in front of Anna's two story house. He looked at her and she looked back.<p>

She said, "I told you this was a bad idea."

Hans looked at his wheel and said, "Whatever. Just get out before your sister and dad get mad."

Anna left and looked at her phone: 11:47 PM. She opened the door slowly and tip-toed to her room. When she turned on the lights, Elsa was sitting down and looked at her with her eyes furrowed, "Where were you?"

Anna looked away and got her pajamas out of her closet, "I was just hanging out with my friends."

"I covered for you again."

"Thanks," Anna smirked, "You're a life save-"

Elsa stood up and shut the door, "Okay, Anna, this needs to stop. You need to stop hanging out with those seniors!"

"Okay," Anna laughed, "Flynn, Hans, and Jack are the only seniors. I'm a sophomore and Tooth is a junior. They're not that bad when you get to know them."

Elsa shook her head, "Okay, whatever. But one day, you would have to tell dad what you're doing."

Anna whispered yelled, "Are you fucking crazy?! Dad's the reverend! He would kill me and kick me out of the house!"

"He wouldn't do that."

"Oh yes he would. He only needs you: the perfect Christian girl."

Elsa straightened her posture, "I am NOT perfect, anyways tomorrow is Sunday, so that means we're going to church," Elsa took a shake and gave it to her, "Something to get over your hangover."

Elsa left Anna and shook her head, "What am I going to do with her?"

* * *

><p>Miss Carter rises from the table with two empty plates in her hand and tells her daughter Emma to get ready for shirt. She sighs as she makes her way to the sink. She turns to see Jack limping around the corner and sees his bandage that covers his forehead. Miss Carter turns her back to him again and sighed as well. Jack slowly eases himself into a chair at the table and picks up a fork. He sees that all the food is gone and he frowns.<p>

Jack says, "You know, mom, my leg really hurts today. I don't think I can go to church today."

Miss Carter turns around and tells Jack immediately, "Maybe I should call your father."

Jack looks at her sulking gives a straight up, "No." She frowns at him as Jack continues, "Okay, I'm not going to talk to him. There's no way."

Miss Carter sighs, "This has gotta stop between you and him, Jack. you can't keep on doing this. You need a father."

Jack looks at his fork again and says, "Whatever, I'll go with you to church."

* * *

><p>Reverend Sullivan stands in the podium and says, "Let us be thankful today That a young life was saved by our Lord. And let us pray for the lives of the others involved who are clearly not on the path of righteousness."<p>

Tooth, who is wearing a light blue collared dress that is above her knee shifts uncomfortable in her seat next to Anna who was wearing a floral dress below her knee with a blazer. She looks at Anna and Jack who doesn't want to be at church either knowing Reverend Sullivan is talking about Hiccup and Jack

Reverend Sullivan nods at the choir to cue them that it is their turn to sing. Jack scratches his forehead and looses his collar and looks at the choir.. The choir rises and begins to sing from their booklets.

CHOIR

_Let the light_

_From the lighthouse_

_Let it shine on me_

_I wonder_

Jack shifts in his seat wanting so badly to leave. His eyes wandered around and saw Tooth. He groaned because he didn't want to see his crazy girlfriend Tooth and he didn't want to hear what the Reverend had to say. He then laid his eyes on the choir. He saw Elsa who was wearing a dark blue dress, a red belt, and a striped shirt with a black collar, and tilted his head

_I wonder_

_If the light_

Elsa's eyes meet Jacks's. Jack is now instantly both surprised and curious. He then blushes for a bit realizing how bit of a cutie she is.

_From the lighthouse_

_Would shine_

_Would shine_

_Would shine on me_

Elsa, who's eyes are still on Jack and his eyes on her, began to sing her solo. Jack begins to blush and looks away as she sang.

_Here is my thought_

_This is my plea_

_Lord let your holy light shine on me_

_I wonder will you_

Jack looks up at Elsa again, now upset and still blushing.

_Hear my prayer_

_I know I'm not worthy, but I need your help_

_Lord shine your light_

_Shine it this way_

Jack moves uncomfortably again, but decided to just look at Elsa. Jack smiles a bit and hums along to the song. Tooth turns her attention to Jack again and looks where he was looking. She followed his eyes and realized Jack was smiling at Elsa. Elsa, was still looking at Jack and Tooth had bitter in her eyes. Tooth continued to listen to Elsa's solo

_Shine it so I can see which way to take_

_My faith is in you_

To bring me through

I have one question

Choir begins to sing along with her and Jack was left blushing and looking at Elsa.

_I wonder_

* * *

><p>Elsa's dress: : pin408420259928076153/

Tooth's hair color and dress : pin/388435536582521562/ and shop/viewitem-PD1211087

Anna's dress: pin/482237072571642846/

Hi! So, I'm just writing this because I LOVE A Walk to Remember. My all time favorite movie Ever. Now, I just want to make things clear: I am a Christian. And all the "offensive" things I say on here is clearly STRAIGHT from the movie or all the offensive things I have been told. And yes, I am being bullied for being a Christian. And, I can say that I relate to Elsa on here. So, before you say I'm rude or anything, I clearly am not trying to. Because if I am offending some people, just let me know ASAP.


	2. Stick to the Status Quo

Elsa placed the french toast on the table and prayed with her dad before she ate. She ate slowly as she waited for Anna wondering if today is Anna going to tell dad she was part of the Jack-Hiccup situation. On the corner of her eye, she saw Anna stuff some clothes in her backpack, she rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her orange juice.

"Is something wrong?" Reverend Sullivan looked at his eldest. Elsa shook her head and eyed Anna as she entered the room. Anna wore a midi jean skirt (not tight at all, not showing any figure), a floral shirt, and boots. The reverend said, "Good morning, Anna."

Anna smiled and sat beside Elsa, "Good morning, dad." Anna began to eat really fast and stuffed food in her mouth and looked at Elsa, "Fewd Mawn-eng, felsa."

Elsa giggled and put her plate away. She told Anna, "Hurry up, Anna! We're gonna be late for school," Elsa walked to get her keys and looked at the mirror and looked at herself: black pocketed t-shirt tucked into a black white flowered skirt with a black belt. Elsa got her knitted green sweater and put it over herself. She sighed and smiled, "God is good all the time."

"All the time, God is good," Anna said as she looked in the mirror with Elsa. She smiled and they both made their way to the car.

As they drove off, Anna began to take off her skirt and boots. She grabbed some black leggings and put it on herself. She then took of her floral shirt and threw it in the back.

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows and said, "Hey, careful with that. That's MY shirt."

Anna muttered sorry as she put on a green, off the shoulder sweater. She undid her hair which was now left in curls. She then began to do her makeup, "Can you slow down a bit? I don't want my makeup to get smudged."

"No, we're almost here," Elsa parked the car and walked out of it. She and Anna had this routine they did every school day: leave home early so Anna could get dressed, Elsa would leave the car and sit in a distance from Anna so she could lock the car, and Anna and Elsa during school hours will act like they don't know each other.

Elsa walked towards a tree and sat under it. She looked around making sure there was no faculty around. She sighed and pulled out a book and a notebook from her bag. She looked at it and smiled. She opened her book and turned to a verse in the book: Ephesians 4:32 that states:

**_'And be ye kind one to another, tenderhearted, forgiving one another, even as God for Christ's sake hath forgiven you.'_**

Elsa prayed and wrote a little note to herself in her notebook: "be kind to others, even if they act bitter to you." She then pulled out a crumpled paper from the notebook and wrote 42: Ephesians 4:32.

She looked up at Anna who was walking away slowly from the car. On cue, Elsa beeped the car to lock it. She began to put her notebook away until a someone picked up the book and read, "The Holy Bible."

Elsa looked up and her eyes flushed, "Give that back, Miss. Gothel!"

Miss Gothel, a teacher of the school with crazy black curly hair smiled with her red lips,"Fine." She tossed it to the mud that splatter on Elsa. "You shouldn't be reading this at school anyways, people find it offensive to society."

Elsa, who is taken back, says curiously"How? How do people find it offensive?"

Miss Gothel fixes her red blazer and says, "Well, Miss Sullivan, the Bible is merely just fairy tales and myths. You should grow up and realize everything on here is a lie."

Elsa got her Bible from the mud, wiped it from a cloth she got from her pocket, and straightened her posture, "It is NOT a lie, Miss Gothel. And I do not understand how it can be offensive. I do not understand why Christians like myself are getting discriminated. I do not understand how this school lets other religions to practice what they do can but we can't even pray to God or even read the Bible."

"Well, because they're not doing anything wrong," the teacher said, "They're good people."

"Are we considered non-good people just because we're Christians?" Elsa laughed, "You know, before you figured out I was a Christian, you said I was the nicest person on the planet and now you treat me like I'm a rat and not needed. You know what, Miss Gothel, we're all non-good people because we all have done something wrong in our lives. And I believe that your opinion is that bad people shouldn't go to school, so I think all of us shouldn't be here anyways. "

Miss Gothel furrowed her eyebrows, "Elsa, you have detention this afternoon."

"What? What did I do? All I did was stand up for myself."

"Because you're a Christian who doesn't know anything. Christians like you need to learn how to shut up and look how horrible this world is."

Elsa crossed her hands, "So you're punishing me because I believe in God?"

* * *

><p>Miss Carter drives up to the WDHS and drops Jack and Rapunzel off at school early since Jack doesn't have a car and says, "Stay out of trouble, Jack." Jack gets his crutches and backpack and gets out of the car and says nothing. He looks back and smiles at Emma and waves at her. The 2nd grader smiled and says, "Bye, Jack and Rapunzel!"<p>

Rapunzel turned back and smiled. She looked at Jack and said, "I'm going to go talk to my art teacher about something. See you after school!"

Jack laughed and made his way towards a bench and looked around. He saw that the Sullivan's car is here and he's looking if Anna is around. He texts her where she is, and Anna says she's in a car with Hans and they will meet up with him in 10 minutes when everyone else comes. Jack shrugged and muttered, _"Probably having sex..."_ He looks around and sees Elsa sitting under a tree upset and looking at a book.

Jack looks around hoping that no one will see him talk to her. He gets his crutches and walks towards Elsa and says, "Hey, you're Elsa Sullivan, right?"

She looks up and nods, "Yeah, you're Jack...one of Anna's friends."

Jack cocked his head to the side, "How'd you know?"

Elsa gets up and cracks a smile, "She talks about her 'squad' sometimes."

Jack smiled and looked at the book Elsa was holding and says, "You brought a Bible to school?" Elsa blushed a nodded her head. They had an awkward silence for like a couple of moments until Jack said, "I think that's cool, I wish I could do that."

Elsa says, "Why don't you?"

Jack looked at Hans and Anna who was walking toward the school, "Because I don't want to be a loser like you." He turns away and goes toward Hans and Anna as quick as he can. Jack looks back at Elsa who was dumbfounded right now as she walks back to her car.

Thirty minutes later, the whole school is crowded with teenage students. All of them walking to the school. The cheerleaders doing their flips and practicing their new routine, the jocks throwing a football everywhere, the nerds comparing calculators, the musicians singing and playing instruments.

Jack is surrounded by his friends as they talk about the event on Saturday and how Jack is the only one who got in trouble. A girl, with black short hair, wearing blue jeans and a white bureau, winks at Jack and gives him a flirty smile, "Hey, Jack."

Jack looks at the freshmen and returns the grin with a smirk, "Hey, Snow." Tooth glares at Snow and back at Jack. Jack looks at Tooth and looks shocked on how Tooth is acting.

Flynn saw this and changes the subject,"So, how's the leg, man?"

Jack observes his leg and shrugs,"It's uh, it's good." He turns to Anna who was applying foundation on her neck, "Uhm, I have a sister who is around your age and I don't think that's where you apply makeup."

Anna glares at him and says, "Don't look at me. Look at this guy," she motioned her head to Hans who is currently facing the cheerleaders.

Hans turns back and smiled, "Hey, cheer up. A hickey from Hans is like a Hallmark Card...when you care enough to send the very best."

This made everyone laugh but Anna. She turned to Jack and said, "I can't believe you were in jail."

Jack shrugs and says, "It was only for like 3 hours. And when my sister came over, she started to freak out."

Flynn says, "So, I mean, what'd you tell 'em?"

Jack smirks and looks at the cheerleaders as well, "Oh, I just said it was a nice night for a drive, ended up hangin' out at the cement factory, found Haddock, you know, tried to give him some help, got a little spooked, then I figured I oughta leave before they thought I had anything to do with it and I split."

Flynn claps his hands slowly, "Gotta hand it to you, man. You're a Jedi Master of bullshit, man." They bump fists all macho like and Jack chuckles. Tooth watches the two, smiling.

Tooth gazes her eyes away and sees Elsa, who is now wearing Anna's clothes for Elsa's original clothes was messed up with mud, and said derisively, "Damn, that Elsa Sullivan sure has style." Jack and Anna both turn to see the "style" Tooth's looking at.

Anna says worringly, "She's my sister," they all turn to her but Jack and she lies, "But, hey she's wearing my dress I wore in the 4th grade." Anna looks away knowing that was her own clothes.

Elsa is carrying a box filled with stuff and walking towards the school just minding her own business while following the school routine Anna and Elsa have planned out. Flynn looks at her and jokes, "Hey, it's the quiet ones you gotta watch out for. I mean, hey man, she might put it on a brother like a poptart." Everyone starts laughing but Anna who looks insulted as though Flynn directed that comment towards Anna. Well, it is her clothes. Flynn continues, "A little maintenance, she might not look too bad, you know."

Tooth looked at Elsa and says to her, " Nice sweater. Where'd you get it?"

Elsa, taken back at this, stops and smiles. She is glad that people are finally talking to her and she says sweetly , "Thank you, and my mom made it for me." Jack looks at Elsa as she returns the look. She smiled at Jack while trying to hide her anger and leaves. During this, Flynn tries very unsuccessfully to suppress his giggles. After she leaves, they all burst into laughter as soon as she's gone, except Anna and Jack.

Anna looks at Flynn who stands up and begins to walk like her: moves his hip from side to side and swing his arms around and says mocking Elsa, "Thank you," he then sits on Jack and says, "My mom made it."

Everyone started laughing, as Anna looked at the school door frowning.

* * *

><p>As Elsa walked to her locker, she was surprised by a little boo that crept up behind her. She smiled and gave the person a hug, "Hi, Rapunzel, what are you doing here?" She looked at the young sophomore and looked at what she was wearing: jeans and a floral shirt. She approved of it, and she wishes Anna could be more Rapunzel or she wishes Jack and Elsa could switch sisters.<p>

Rapunzel smiled and let go of the hug, "Saying hi to my favorite senior of course...well besides Jack." At Jack's name, Elsa's goosebumps tingled throughout her body as she frowned. On the topic of Jack, it made her quite uncomfortable most of the time and Rapunzel knows. Elsa walked to class once she heard the 5 minute bell. Rapunzel walked with Elsa to class and cheered her up, "You did great yesterday...your solo..."

"Thank you," Elsa walked pass by Jack and they both exchanged looks. Jack blushed and Elsa did as well. He looked at her and grinned a bit, Elsa returned the smile with a blush. She shook her head and began to walk, "Anyways, I should see you later." Rapunzel waves goodbye and Elsa walks to the classroom. She sits in front of the class in the corner and looks at the board and wonders why Jack only smiles at her and never engages to actually talk to her. Well he did this morning, and he has known her since kindergarten and had almost every class with him.

* * *

><p>Elsa was in the lunch line by herself observing the food. She cringed her nose as she smelled the nasty cafeteria food not knowing what "Meaty Monday" had to offer. She looked beside her and it was two of Anna's friends. She remember the passage she read earlier, and she turned to them and smiled. The couple looked at her and smiled uncomfortably. To joke around and make friends, she looked at the person beside her and said, "Looks like meatloaf vomit."<p>

A long silky red-haired sophomore girl wearing a black leotard and high wasted jeans looked at her and smiled, "Yeah, I guess." She looked at the so-called 'meatloaf vomit' and put it on her plate. She watched as Elsa took the salad and a spoonful of meatloaf vomit. Elsa turned to them again and laughed about the food. The red-haired girl turned to her senior black haired boyfriend wearing a white short sleeved buttoned up and dark jeans and said, "Yup. Meatloaf vomit."

Elsa smiled widely and grabbed an apple and went to pay for her food. She turned behind her to see the couple gone and she shrugged it off. She looked around the cafeteria to try to sit with them, but she failed. She decided to sit in her empty table in the corner and she walked pass by everyone. Everyone was looking at her just snickering, especially Hans' group, but she didn't really mind anyway.

She sat down in her table and looked at her food. She seemed disgusted and comforted herself, "God is good all the time." She then prayed for her food and devoured to eat as she read her book, not the Bible but she was reading **To Kill a Mockingbird.** She knew she read it freshman year, but somehow she fell in love with the story.

Elsa looked around the cafeteria and saw Rapunzel talking to her friends. Rapunzel has asked Elsa a couple of times if she wanted to eat with her, but Elsa refused saying she needed to catch up on some stuff. Rapunzel was always confused by this because Elsa was top on the class, but Elsa tried to explain that she was busy on the weekends doing church and volunteer work and after school.

She then gazed her eyes on Anna. She knew she couldn't talk to Anna during school, but she could watch her from afar. She sighed as she saw Anna make out with Hans. _Disgusting._

Meanwhile at the other table, Jack was laughing with his friends. Tooth tried grabbing his arm and Jack calmly said, "Don't touch me." She was shocked and ended up obeying and just continued on with the conversation.

The red-head girl and her boyfriend, who Elsa was talking to earlier, sat in their table. They sat uncomfortable as they brought up this conversation. She said, "Hey, you know that Elsa girl? She made a joke about meatloaf. I think she's trying way too hard."

Hans stopped kissing Anna and looked at his sister, "So, Ariel, what did she say?"

The black-haired boy said, "Something about meatloaf vomit," he took a bite of an apple, "If that's her idea of small talk, well... let's just say it sucks."

Anna's temper rose a little bit, "Hey, Eric. She's MY sister."

Eric took a sip of his coke, "Well, sucks for you then. I wouldn't want to have a sister like that." Ariel hit Eric on the stomach and told him to stop. Eric shrugged at this and began to eat.

Flynn looked at Elsa who was reading a book and agreed, "Yeah, those Jesus-loving kids are freaks and think they're all that."

Anna, Tooth, and Jack all glared at Flynn and shouted, "HEY!" which made the whole cafeteria look at them. It was silent for a second, only for all people to continue on with their conversations. Flynn knew that they were all Christians, but he didn't really care about it. And besides, he thought, it's only a joke.

Flynn put his hands up and said, "Not you guys. You guys are pretty cool."

Anna rose her eyebrow and said, "How are we cooler?" as she took a sip of her orange juice. She was actually more curious than ever.

Ariel shrugged and said, "Because you guys know how to act around people because you guys actually see the big picture and you guys are all YOLO-"

Hans stopped her, "Sis, don't say YOLO again."

Ariel continued, "You do what we all do, and you don't limit yourselves to anything."

Jack shrugged a 'I guess' and looked back at Elsa.

* * *

><p>So after Jack ate, he was called to go to the office. All his friends looked at him and he just said, "see you guys later." He got up, limped towards the trash can, and used his crutches his way to the office. Once he got there, Principal Moon called him in to sit in his office right away. Jack walked towards the room and sat down. He looks around the room and looks at all the things he has accomplished. He then lays his eyes on a medical certificate and he wonders how Principal Moon ended up being you know- a principal in a non-well known quiet town in Pennsylvania.<p>

Jack got his keys and jangles it noisily and impatiently just to annoy Principal Moon. The principal then looked at him with glaring eyes telling him to stop. Jack rolled his eyes and turns toward back at him. Principal Moon then sets two empty beer bottles on the desk. Jack glances from them to the principal confused as the Principal put another pair on the desk and leans back in his chair.

Principal Moon coughed, "A student claims you were drinking on school property Saturday night. Lucky for you, Hiccup Haddock isn't talking. The owners of the factory aren't pressing trespassing charges. At least not today. I told 'em I'd arrange appropriate punishment."

Jack, who was currently bored, looked at him ,"What, are you gonna expel me?"

Principal Moon kept his patience, "Not yet. Besides attending all your regular classes, you will help our janitorial staff after school."

"For pay," Jack smirked at the principal.

"For the inner satisfaction it brings." Jack got mad and looked up and groaned. He listened as the principal continued, "On Saturday mornings, you will tutor disadvantaged students at our sister school. And finally, you will participate in the drama club's final event."

"The spring play?" Jack shakes his head, "No, my sister is part of that. It's going to be so weird."

Principal Moon nods smugly while Jack gives him a dirty look, "It's time for you to start experiencing other things. Start spending time with other kinds of people, like your sophomore sister Rapunzel. She is much more of a responsible person than you."

Jack scoffed, "Yeah, right. She's a nightmare at the house."

The principal ignored him and says, "Don't blow it, Jack."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys! So, I'm glad you like it so far, and I've been re-watching the movie a couple of times and realize this story will be short... but I really don't want it to be. So, your ideas are always welcomed, but I have to say no to particular suggestions because it would ruin the plot twist. And once again, if I say anything offensive that you consider offensive, let me know!<strong>


	3. Let it Go

Miss Carter pulls up to WDHS to pick up Jack early for his physical therapist. Since he was just going to miss the last period of the day, she decided to pick up Rapunzel as well. When Jack and Rapunzel were, the car ride home was silent. Jack didn't want to talk about his punishments, and Miss Carter didn't want to talk about what Jack did in front on Rapunzel. Rapunzel is known to be talkative, ao she casually brought up, "Jack was called to the office today."

Jack was annoyed and looked back at his little sister, "Rapunzel, seriously?" He closed his mouth in a frown and shook his head as he faced back the passenger window on his side.

Rapunzel shrugged and began to text Elsa on her phone. She knew that eventually her mom will find out, so _why not tell her now_ Rapunzel thought. Miss Carter glanced at Jack and said, "I thought I told you to stay out of trouble." She frowned as she slowed down at the stop sign.

Jack rested his head on the seatbelt and mumbled, "I can't even do anything. I'm in crutches for fucking God's sake." He was still looking out the window not willing to make eye contact with his mom.

Miss Carter furrowed her eyebrows and hit jack on his buff arm, "Words, Jack!" Jack looked at his arm and rested his head back on the seat-belt. She dropped off Rapunzel at the house and said, "Hey, we might run a bit late. If you get hungry, there's some food in the fridge," Rapunzel stepped down and looked at her mom. She smiled as her mom looked away. She then pulled her tongue at Jack who in return gave her the middle finger. As she drove to Jack's physical therapy session, she said, "Why did you get called into the office? Do you have suspension Did you get expelled?"

Jack said, "Not yet," His mom stopped at a red light and let a breath of relief escape from her mouth. She looked back at Jack still mad still waiting for what else he had to say. Feeling intimidated, Jack continued, "According to Principal Moon. Anyways, I would be doing janitorial work after school, Saturday tutoring at some school, and I have to joindramabeapartofthespringplay."

Miss Carter drove off in a decent yet fast speed, "I'm sorry, Jack, I didn't get the last line."

He crossed his arms and looked up. He groaned and said, "Ugh, you never listen!"

"Well, I'm listening right now!" His mom reasoned with him.

Knowing that she kinda won, he looked at his hands and said, "Fine, I have to..participate in the spring play."

"With Rapunzel?!" Jack nodded his head slowly, "My, this will be exciting!" Jack didn't say anything and let her talk for the rest of the car ride as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>It was the next day after Jack has been sent to the office regarding his punishments. Today, Jack was going to start on his janitorial punishments in the gym. Jack is recovering faster than what his physical therapist expected, which was a good thing. So, the physical therapist said he was allowed to drive and he could get off crutches when he feels like he could walk.<p>

Jack leans on a crutch for support as he sweeps the gym floor filled with other. He saw Elsa come on with a similar box he saw yesterday. He followed where she was headed, and she was headed to a table with a bunch of underclassmen. He then realized that Elsa is there as an instructor. He then put on his headphones on, but didn't play any music because he wanted to listen what Elsa was going to teach. Elsa reached something from her box and smiled at the small audience of students, "This is a very simple device made of plastic wrap, a coat hanger, and white-out. Does anyone know what it is?"

The underclassmen all looked at each other and looked confused. They all shrugged or muttered _I don't know_ or _I haven't seen that in my life._ Jack smiled and decided to join in," It's a star friend." He began to listen to Elsa's lecture.

Elsa looks over at him and he gazes back. He smirked knowing that Elsa probably underestimated him from his reputation in school. She was very surprised he knew that. Elsa turned back to her students and ignored what Jack said,"This is a star friend and it will help you locate stars and planets with your naked eye."

Right when he was in complete bore, his friends Eric, Flynn, and Hans came into the gym. While walking, Hans mocks Jack sweeping which made Jack frown which made all of his friends laughing. The three boys saw Elsa was lecturing, and Flynn and Eric ignored her and went to talk to Jack. But, Hans, on the other hand, decided to leans toward her.

She ignored them and stayed focus on her students. Elsa was still going on with her lecture,"Mercury and Jupiter can be seen just over the West Southwestern horizon after sunset."

Hans said,"Bet you could see angels up there flying around." Elsa turns to Hans who just smirked at her. He turned around and joined Flynn and Eric to talk to Jack. Jack and Hans both gave each other a macho handshake and a bro-hug.

Elsa, biting her lip, decided stop her lecture and try to same something amazing to Hans,"In fact, there are some things that could be called miraculous." The four boys all direct their attention towards her as she resumed her point, "Einstein said the more he studied the universe, the more he believed in a higher power."

Hans put his hands in his pockets and tilts his head to the side as he faced Elsa, "Well, if there is a higher power, then... why is it He can't get you a new sweater?" It wasn't the best insult, but it was the first thing that came up to Hans's mind. To Flynn, he considered it funny and he laughed.

Elsa grinned as big as she can, and sweetly said, "He's too busy looking for your brain."

The smirk disappeared from Hans face as Eric says, "Ohhh." Eric laughs along with Flynn as Hans playfully shoves Eric to the side again.

Hans walked towards Jack as Jack comforted him and smiled, "Hey, laugh. It's a joke, man." Jack looks back at Elsa who was now returning to her lecture. Hans followed Jack's eyes and saw that he was staring at Elsa.

Hans patted Jack on the back and said, "Man, come on. Let's just get outta here." He picks up Jack's other crutch. Jack then stopped sweeping and sat down towards a bleacher.

Jack looked at Elsa again, "I can't. Gotta stay."

Flynn sat beside Jack and tried to convince him, "Come on, man. Principal Moon's gone. Let's go watch a movie or something with the girls."

Jack looks at the mop and Elsa, and then to his friends who were anticipating for his answer, " Uh... I..." Elsa looked at him through the corner of her eye and bit her lip. Jack then blushed and said, "I'm just going to- HEY HANS!" Hans leaned on the crutch imitating Jack. He then hobbles off with the crutch towards the door.

Jack scowls and decided to follow Hans while attempting to run to him which he ultimately failed by falling face flat on the floor near Elsa's table. He put his hand on the table, only to realize that he put his hand on a book which hit his head. He looked at it and saw it was an astrology book. Elsa stared down at him as he said, "Uh, I can get up myself."

Eric then runs up to Jack to help him up and says, "I don't know. The custodian thing kinda suits you, you know. It works." Eric then helped Jack join the other two boys.

"Oh. Well, thanks buddy. Thank you," He looked back at Elsa who has just picked up her book. She turned back at him and tucked a hair piece back behind her ear. She blushes and looks down.

She then goes to open her astrology book and flips to a page and says, "If you look at this chart right here," she pulled a giant chart from her box and pointed to the area, "You'll see Halley's comet." In the corner of her eye, she saw Jack leave and tried to forget that he was even there.

* * *

><p>The gang decided to watch a movie with the girls after the boys kidnapped Jack. Jack decided to drop off Tooth at her house, only because he didn't know what else to do because his mom and sisters were expecting him to be home a certain time. But, it was a little to early to go back home so he did this. Jack pulls up alongside Tooth's house in his mom's station wagon. He stops the car and doesn't bother looking at her.<p>

Jack sighed, "Okay, Tooth. So, I'll see you at school tomorrow." He looked at her with tired eyes and with no interest. He yawned and just waited for her."

Tooth smiled and unbuttoned the top of his search, " Well, my parents aren't home if you wanna come inside."

Jack sighs and shoves her hands away. He begins to button up his shirt and says, "Come on, Tooth. Nothin's changed."

Tooth, not wanting to get in another fight with Jack, said carefully, "I know. I just thought that-"

Jack looks at her straight in the eye, "It's over," Tooth taken back at this sat back down on her seat. She looked at him with worried eyes. "Do I need to say it again? It's over. You and me. We're done."

Tooth just nods her head and opens the car, "Yeah. Whatever." She sighs loudly and exits the car. She slams the door and walks back to her house with her arms folded across her chest. She turns back at him and says, "By the way, your dick is smaller than a baby's cavity!" She gives him the middle finger and cries as she tries to open her house with her keys.

Jack doesn't see that she was crying. Either way, he wouldn't even care. He looked at his crotch area and quietly says, "O...kay?"

While this happened, Hans decided to drop Anna home. He looked at Anna with worried eyes and grabbed her phone. Hans texted Elsa through Anna's phone: **Come in front, just you. **Elsa tilted her head at this and put her Bible and glasses on her desk. She was currently wearing sporty shorts, and she didn't know Hans's was outside. She then put on a Christian university hoodie and walked downstairs quietly. She opened the door and found Hans's car across the street. She frowned at this and walked towards the car. Hans rolled down the window and saw what Elsa was wearing. His mouth dropped realizing how nice her body is until Anna threw up on him again. Elsa was going to open the door until Hans said, "Uhh, no."

Elsa put on her hood and looked at Anna, "Did she drink again?" Hans nodded his head. "How many?"

Anna sat up looked at Elsa, "You're so pretty, Elsa." She gave a sloppy smile. Elsa smiled back and glared at Hans.

Hans frowned and said, "Tooth freaking decided to bring beer, and she was just going to bring it to Jack. But Jack didn't want any, so Anna drank 6 bottles, and I tried stopping her but she wouldn't listen."

Anna opened the car and puked again, "He's right!" Anna then threw her arms around Elsa, "Have I ever told you Hans popped my cherry in freshman year? And I had a great time." Elsa glared at Hans and he put his hands up, "It was her suggestion." He blushed and began to stare at Elsa again/

Elsa looked back at Anna and Anna said, "Yup."

Hans frowned at Anna again and looked at Elsa, "Can you watch over her?"

Anna sat up and looked at Hans, "Bye, baby, see you tomorrow!" She flung her arms around Elsa and said, "Bring me home." Anna then vomitted on her which made Hans laugh.

Elsa looked at herself in disgust, "Seriously, Anna?" Annna just nodded. "Well, thanks for bringing her home." Hans nodded his head and drove off in the middle of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Iheartjelsaandunicorns: and yup! A Walk to Remember is like my all-time favorite movie. <strong>

**typicaltamara: **That's what I was going for! I couldn't think of anything else so lol.****

**And guys! This story will be short, but if you want it longer just tell me! :) And suggestions are always welcome so yeah. Until next time.**


	4. Tutor Novice

It's the first Saturday since Jack's punishments. Today, he was to go tutor and go to a meeting on the play. They didn't get their roles until the upcoming Monday.

Jack has been up late last night and arrived home at 3 in the morning. He was out hanging out with Flynn and Hans at a local bar. How did he get in? He had a fake ID of course. Jack had to be at the school by 6 AM, since the drive was about 2 hours from WDHS. He set his alarm at 5:00. His phone alarm went off at rolled over to the side and looked at the date, "It's Saturday," he stared at his phone and tossed it to the side completely forgetting he had tutoring. Maybe it was the hangover, all he remembered was going to a club, dancing and making out with some girls, and going into his room all sloppily.

Miss Carter checked the time, it was now 5:23 and she walked to Jack's messy room. It reeked of beer and she muttered to himself, "I should just call his dad...he needs some help." She walked over to Jack and sweetly said, "Good morning Jack!" Jack heard her, but didn't reply. She waited for a couple of moments and said, "Jackson."

Jack squints, and sees his mom looking around the room. He doesn't sit up, but decides to go back to sleep. Miss Carter hit him with a nearby pillow, " Wake up. Come on. Up, up, up, up!" Jack turns to his mom again and just looks at her. She says once again, "Up."

Jack lays back down and puts his blanket over his head and mumbles, "It's Saturday. No school." He then shuts his eyes and tries to sleep.

Miss Carter completely pulled the blanket. Jack was wearing a t shirt and boxers. He wasn't really cold, he just wanted a blanket because it felt like he had company. Miss Carter reminds him, "Tutoring." Jack opens his eyes again slowly and groans.

Back at the Sullivan's house, Anna's been throwing up a lot. Elsa went to look at her sister in her room and frowned. Anna was awake looking at her phone. She notices that her older sister was standing and says, "Hey."

Elsa smiled and says, "Hey," she sits beside her sister and says, "You've been sick lately. Do you want to go the doctor?" Anna shook her head. "Well, eventually you have to if this keeps up." Anna looked up at her and just shrugged. Anna doesn't remember what she told Elsa a couple of nights ago after she went out with her friends, but Elsa just kept those things to herself.

Anna just said, "Yeah, I'll see by Monday." Elsa nodded and looked at her clock, "Well, I've got to get ready."

Before Elsa walked out, Anna called, "Hey, Elsa, if you want you can borrow my clothes." Elsa was totally confused by this, but she smiled. Anna smiled as Elsa walked to her closet. Elsa separated the clothes and frowned, all of them were jeans. Elsa then laid her eyes on denim overalls that reached her mid-thigh and a sleevless white laced collared shirt. She then ran to the restroom and put it on. She smiled and went to get her green cardigan.

Elsa stepped into Anna's room and said, "How do I look?"

Anna looked up and smiled, "Just take off the sweater," Elsa looked at her frowned "Well, if you want." Elsa nodded and went to drive to school. Anna muttered, "I don't know why I still have those overalls. I've had them since 6th grade."

* * *

><p>Jack wasn't one who enjoys morning. In fact, he hates it. He is not a morning person. As he waits in front of the school with other people who are there, he gets upset when his friends drive by and laugh at him. They didn't bother getting down at all, they just drove by. He also hates the fact that he HAS to tutor kids. He hates kids so much, and he is also a very impatient person. He really doesn't want to be here today.<p>

Elsa pulls up in her car and he sees her putting on mascara. She smiled and goes walk to the opposite side of him. He looks at her and tilts his head thinking, "Overralls? Out of all clothes: overalls?" Elsa caught him staring and she waved. Jack snapped out of it and scorned. Including Elsa wouldn't make his day.

The bus ride there was pretty long, the ride took 2 hours and most of the time they were in pretty much deserted road. Jack decided to sit alone and stare outside the window hoping to fall asleep. He didn't, because everyone was excited on how, "Fun tutoring is". He shook his head and just put on his earbuds.

When they arrived at the one-story school, Jack was paired up with a small kid named Michael Yagoobian, or "Goob". He looked at Goob who looked like an 8 year old kid, Jack saw that he was into sports by the clothes he was wearing. But, he also looked tired as himself.

When it was tutoring time, all Jack did was frown at Goob who was also playing with the basketball he was holding. Goob is really bored and just sighs.

Jack tries to keep his patience because Elsa is right behind him and he knows he deserves this punishment, "Okay, Goob, let's try this again." He pulls the book closer to his student and points at something on the page and asks, "Which of these are similar triangles? This one or that one, huh?" Goob doesn't reply, he just taps his pencil. Jack sighs, "What do you think?"

Goob stands up and gripes, "Man, I think this is bullshit!"

Elsa and her student look up to see Goib leave, surprised. She turns to look at Jack. Her student watches Elsa as she looks at him. Jack stares at the book and mutters, "That makes two of us," he shuts the book and tries to nap. Elsa looked at her student and continued to tutor.

* * *

><p>It was the afternoon on the way back, and Jack still hasn't got any sleep. Jack begins blasting music on his iPhone and looks at nothing in particular, thinking. Elsa watches him from her seat a few rows ahead on the other side of the bus. Jack glances at her and looks at his phone. After staring at him, she finally gets up and sits with Jack. Jack looks at her and then coughs. He puts on his good and tries to cover his face from blushing.<p>

She smiled at him, "Hey." Jack ignores her because he is really obnoxious when he's sleepy. He looks out the window. Elsa, trying to get him to talk, continues, "Do you wanna buy some raffle tickets? I'm trying to raise enough money so we can buy our school some new computers."

Jack turns to her to and says in his most monotone sleepy voice, "No." He goes back to looking out the window.

Elsa bites her lip and tries again, "So I saw you in there with Goob. And I know it can be very difficult, but maybe you should try backing into it from somewhere else." She waits for his response. He looks at her and doesn't say anything. He is trying to say, 'Don't tell me what to do and leave me alone I'm tired."

Elsa still doesn't give up on him,"Are you gonna go visit Hiccup haddock?" Jack still looks away and goes back on his phone. She continues, "That would be a 'no'. You do know that they moved him from the hospital to that rehab place on Oak Street?"

Jack has had enough. He's tired, he doesn't want to be here. He shouldn't be the only one going through this punishment, his friends should be here as well. He tears off his headphones and snaps angrily, "Is this your idea of small talk or something?" Recalling what Eric said about the other day, "Because if it is, your social skills need some work, okay?" He lies, "No one forced him to jump" knowing he was the one who pushed him.

Elsa said plainly, "It's called peer pressure."

Jack scoffed, "And how do you know about that? You read it in your precious book?"

Elsa looks down at the Holy Bible in her lap and shuts her eyes for a second. When she re-opens them, she answers,"Please don't pretend like you know me, okay?"

"But I do. I do. We have all the same classes in the same school since Kindergarten. Why, you're Elsa Sullivan," He smirks at her, "You sit at lunch table seven, which isn't exactly the reject table, but it's definitely in self-exile territory. You have exactly one sweater. You have a sister named Anna. You like to look at your feet when you walk. Oh, and yeah, and for fun, you like to tutor on the weekends and hang out with the cool kids from the Stars and Planets. Now how's that sound?"

Elsa nods,"Thoroughly predictable," she looks at her feet and shrugs, "Nothing I haven't heard before."

Jack tilts his head and removes his hood, "You don't care what people think about you?"

Elsa smiles, "No," goes back to her seat. Jack looks at her and frowns, he should have been a bit nicer. But then again, he doesn't want to be there.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry for the short chapter, i'm busy! lol i'll explain in the next chapter :) <strong>  
><strong>and i need ideas for the spring play! please tell me what the spring play should be about okay?<br>cya guys!**


	5. Just Ask for Help

Drama practice was pushed to after school since it was just a little meeting from Miss Garber. It was pushed to 5 PM as recommended by Elsa. Elsa and Rapunzel stayed at school to help Miss Garber set up some things. Jack, on the other hand, hanged out with his friends at Flynn's house. By the time it was 4:54, Jack realized how late he was. He brought his crutches with him because his leg was beginning to hurt again. He limped out of the house in his crutches trying to get in school. Flynn then offered to drop his off at school.

Flynn pulls up in his jeep and Jack is in the passenger side. Flynn parks the car in front of the school and sighs," Hey, I don't know what your problem is, man," He reaches behind him to get Jack's crutches as he continues,"Miss Garber got some nice hooters goin' on, man. "

Jack takes his crutches from Flynn,"Bullshit," he opens the door and gets out of the jeep, "Thanks, by the way."

Flynn chuckles,"I just can't wait to really see you in some stage make-up. That's gonna be kinda cool."

Jack shuts the door and leans in to remind him, "Just be back in an hour, okay? Don't flake."

Flynn replied,"Hey man, tell 'em maybe do like West Side Story, you know. We get that nice big booty lookin' girl from Jessica Rabbit, you know, "He positions his hands like he's making a declaration and announces dramatically," Maria! Maria!" Jack strolls off, smiling as he goes inside the school.

Mrs Garber is standing in front of the student who is involved in the play. The students are sitting on the chair smiling happily as Mrs Garber makes a speech,"This year's spring musical is a story of burning passions and blazing tommyguns written by our very own Edward Prince," Everyone turns to look at Edward, who smiles," With words and music by Elsa Sullivan. It follows the rise and fall of Tommy 'the Gun' Thornton in prohibitionary New York. Edward, perhaps you - Mr. Frost, better late than never." Jack scowls in greeting, leaning on his crutches for support. She continues, "Please join us."

Jack shrugs and says, "Sure." He looks around the room and sees his sister Rapunzel waving her hands like a maniac and pointing to a seat by Elsa. He shakes his head as he makes his way over to a seat on the right side of the room. Elsa eyes him curiously. Edward, who is sitting an empty chair away from Elsa, is staring at Jack with no thrill.

Mrs. Garber says, "Now then, let's see, Elsa will be our Alicia, the mysterious club singer," Jack glances at Elsa who is smiling from ear to ear. He sees his sister whispering and congratulating her and chuckles on what a big mouth she is. He begins to shut his eyes and lean back against the wall. Mrs Garber continues, "Rapunzel will be playing Caroline." Elsa whispers to Rapunzel, "Congratulations." Rapunzel is looking at Jack and starts smiling like crazy and trying to contain herself from jumping up and down. Mrs Garber continues," And Jack will read Tommy Thornton."

Jack's eyes open immediately and smiles," Wha - ?" He chuckles," No. No. See, I - I didn't plan on acting or anything. And, Rapunzel is Caroline!"

Mrs. Garber says, "Don't worry, you're not kissing each other. Edward re-wrote his script this morning because he didn't want Elsa to play Car-" Edward starts coughing like a maniac trying to contain his secret. During auditions, he was certain that Elsa was going to get the part of Caroline, and he didn't want her to kiss anyone. So, he re-wrote it. And, he asked Mrs. Garber if it was okay, and she said yes.

After everyone got their roles and script, the play people sit in a circle on chairs. Jack drums his fingers on his play booklet as Rapunzel reads dramatically,"'When did you know, Tommy?' "

Jack glares at Rapunzel, looking mightily annoyed, turns to her to blankly, "'Know what?"

Rapunzel smiles and looks at Jack happy that her older brother is here. She reads the passage and puts the back of her hand against her forehead," That we were in love?'"

Jack sighs and the two both look down at their booklets. Jack reads the lines with absolutely no emotion, "'Love? Uh... baby, believe me, you don't wanna go falling in love with a guy like me.'" Elsa watches him.

As Rapunzel reads the script and is disgust as it goes on. She continues to stay on character, "It's too late, Tommy. I'm crazy about you. I'm breathing it, drinking it all in. Aren't you?'"

Jack laughs slightly," 'Yeah, I - I don't know what I'm drinking, dollface," He chuckles and continues," but if this is love, pour me another... glass?'" He tries covering his mouth trying to contain his laughter on how... 'Edward-like' this play is. Edward glares at him wanting to murder him. Jack looks back and nods his head at him.

Mrs. Garber continues, "Mr. Frost, are you trying to be bad at this?" She puts both hands on her rips and taps her foot anticipating for a good answer from him Jack stops laughing and grins,

"Oh, no. It just comes naturally." He grins. Everyone laughs. Mrs Garber shakes her head, "All right, everybody, let's go to the end." Elsa finally stops staring at Jack, looking down and shaking her head, smiling.

After practice was over, Jack asked his sister Rapunzel how is she going to get home. She says that she was going to eat out with some friends at a local diner. Jack just nodded his head as he watched his little sister leave. Jack is waiting impatiently for Flynn as he propped up on his crutches.

Elsa and Edward are in the background walking side by side down the steps of the building. Edward says, "Don't even pretend like you're not gonna be great. I mean, you're so pretty."

Elsa quickly says, "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. And I'm sorry I can't eat out with you guys today,"

Edward smiled, "All right. See ya."He leaves. Elsa notices Jack who is currently grumpy. She walks towards him while exchanging byes to another girl on her way. Jack glances at her with disgust and at his sister who is now driving off with some friends.

Elsa stands and says, "So, would it kill you to try?"

Jack still faces up not willing to make eye contact with her, "Yup. And I'm too young to die."

She points her lip the side and sighs quietly, "Okay, so you don't care about classes or graduating, but you like school because you're popular and you'll never be on top again."

Jack looks at her and smirks, "That's thoroughly predictable." Elsa says, "Your act only works on an audience."

Jack sees Elsa walks towards her car. He ponders what she said as she goes in the car. He checks his phone and looks up. Elsa gets in her car, buckles up, and revs the engine. When Elsa looked up, Jack is staring at her in the front of the car. Her mouth slightly drops in confusion and wonders what he's doing. Jack hops out of the way and heads for the driver's side of her car and he waves. Elsa rolls down her window and looks at him with her head tilted. He says,"Are you feeling Christian?" He gives her puppydog eyes. She looks at her passenger side and back at him.

So, Elsa lets him in her car. As she drives, she notices he's just sitting and not doing anything. Elsa coughs, "Seatbelt." Jack looks at her with an 'Are you fucking kidding me?' He sighs as he complies with her request. Elsa smiles and turns on the radio as Rachael Lampa's song "If You Believe" plays.

_I close my eyes... _

Jack looks at Elsa who is currently humming and smiling to the song. He rolls his eyes and decides to change the station. He looks for the station and stops at one. Extra Fancy's "No Mercy" was playing

_No mercy!_

Elsa smiles and switches it back to the station she was listening earlier,

_Do you believe that dreams come true? There's one that's waiting - _

Jack changes the station. Elsa reaches quickly to change it until Jack grabbed her hand and placed it back on the stirring wheel. He looks at her and says, "Both hands on the wheel."

Elsa looks at him with one eyebrow raised and smiles. Jack has smiley eyes and covers his mouth with his hand, trying to conceal the fact that he's pleased he's won. Elsa chuckles, "I forfeit."

Jack smiles, "Thank you."

Elsa grins and says softly, "42."

Jack looks at her and tilts his head forward and looks at her, "42? What do you - what do you mean, 42?"

Elsa looks back at him, "42 is befriend somebody you don't like." Jack mouths an 'O...kay.' She continues," My bucketlist. It's a to-do list I have exempt from my life."

Jack scoffs, "What, like getting a new personality?"

Elsa continues to smile,"Mm. Spend a year in the peace corp. Make a medical discovery." Jack leans back and looks out the window, "That's ambitious." Elsa nods,"Be in two places at once. Get a tattoo."

Jack says, "What's number one?" Elsa looks at him, "I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." Jack looks at her and chuckles. Right before he says something, he looks out the window and spots his friends hanging out at some Burgers place by Flynn's jeep. He notices that Rapunzel is inside talking with her friends and eating a burger. Jack glances from Elsa to them and decides leans forward so they won't see him. Elsa looks out his window and then at him knowingly. They pass by his friends and Jack gets up again. He sits back up and mutters a thank you.

After Elsa dropped Jack dropped home, she went and drive inside her house. She goes inside her room and dresses up. She knocks on Anna's door, still making sure she's fine. Anna opens the door and smiles, "Come in."

Elsa does so and looks around: pickles inside Nutella, asparagus in soy sauce and whipped cream, and Chinese food with honey. Elsa cringes her nose and sits down. Anna smiles and picks up a pickle from the Nutella and offers it to Elsa, "Want some?"

Elsa looked at the pickle then back up at Anna, "I'm good," Anna shrugs her shoulder and joins her sister. "Look, Anna, we need to talk." Anna puts her hand over her forehead and says tragically, "Don't tell me we're breaking up!" She hugs Elsa and muffles, "I love you."

Elsa furrows her eyebrows, "Tell me now." Anna looks at her and looks down, "It's nothing." Elsa glares at her and decides to say it, "Did you get your period this month yet?" Anna shakes her head, "I haven't had it for a week and a half." Elsa runs her head through her head, "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Anna widens her eyes, "What makes you think that?" She lets go of the hug. She looks at Elsa with worried eyes. Elsa sighs and says, "Remember the other day when Hans dropped you off when you drank too much?" Anna nodded slowly as Elsa continued, "Well, you drunkily said that you guys did it. Hans agreed, and I'm not sure if you guys still do it." Anna mouthed an oh. Elsa puts her hand on her sister's, "So tell me, are you doing it or what?"

* * *

><p>On Friday, there was no drama practice. Which of course, made Jack happy. He and Flynn decided to hang out in Jack's house that day. Rapunzel was hanging out with Elsa that day to go pick out clothes for the play because they wanted new ones instead of the cruddy old ones. So, Jack convinced Flynn to help him rehearse for the school play 'Thornton's Way.'<p>

Flynn felt dragged and read,"I've come to see if you're ready." He lied down on the bench dozing off while Jack was trying to stay in character. Jack leans on his crutch for support as he reads from the booklet, "Take a good look, lady, 'cause the only thing I'm ready for is a dirt nap."

Flynn reads, "Ready to look inside your heart, Tom Thornton?" He looks at Jack and says, "Why won't you practice with Rapunzel?" Jack sets his crutch down and shrugs. He looks at Flynn waiting for him to finish reading the line. Flynn rolls his eyes, "Your words have been heard and not just by me."

Flynn places the crutch underneath the bench he's sitting on. Jack tries reciting the lines without the help of the booklet, "'When you walked into...'" Flynn looks at him waiting for him to say his line. Jack gives up and groans,"Aw, shit," He opens the booklet and continues to read, "When you walked out of the rain and into my club," He snaps the book shut," That wasn't just a coincidence, was it?"

Flynn says tragically, "Nothing's coincidence, baby." He looks at Jack who is trying to think of his line. He smiles and shuts his book. He says seductively and looks at Jack, "You know you're the only one who can make me sing." Jack looks at him as Flynn jumps up suddenly and starts humping the air, "Oh yeah, Miss Garber! Oh, you gonna put Flynn in all your plays." Jack looks the other way trying to keep a straight face trying to stay focus and remember the lines. Flynn flips on his back and humps the air some more. He says in a high-pitched, "Flynn, I'm gonna put you in all my plays!"

Jack shakes his head, "You nasty son of a bitch. Come on. Come on, man. Come on. Help me with this!" Flynn is laughing. He rolls up the booklet and hits Flynn in the back of his head. Flynn is still laughing and Jack gets impatient and continues, "Do you know I got 3 weeks to memorize this stuff?" Flynn raises his eyebrow and says doubtfully, "Man, you couldn't pull this off if you had 3 months, man. DeNiro couldn't even make this shit work."

Jack looked at the booklet and frowned, "Look, I didn't write it, okay?" Flynn shrugged and sat up, "No, but you're the one who's gonna make a jackass outta hisself in front of the whole town, the school, your friends." Jack groans, "Look, I don't have a choice. So, would you just help me out, please?"

Flynn stands up and places a hand on Jack's shoulder. Flynn says," You know I'm just bustin' on you, right? I'm gonna be there opening night, front row, and you could count on it. With tomatoes." Flynn laughs which makes Jack smiles. Jack tells him thank you and they did a little handshake. Miss Carter pulls up in the station wagon and exits, her arms full of paper bags. She calls out, "Jack? Boys, can you help me with these groceries?" Both of the boys looked at each other and agreed to help. They toss their scripts aside on the bench and go to help her out.

Rapunzel, Elsa, and Anna were all wearing dark hoodies. They dressed differently than what they normally would wear so no one would notice them. They walked into a store to get a pregnancy test. Well, they drove an hour and a half away from their town so no one would recognize them. Elsa was wearing jeans and a black hoodie, Anna was wearing sweats and a hoodie, and Rapunzel just wore shorts and a hoodie.

They went to look for a pregnancy test and were confused which one to get. Elsa looked at Rapunzel who just shrugged and didn't know a thing. Anna looked at the different ones and picked one that seemed easy to read. They bought it, and they went to a mall in that area and waited for Anna to go to the restroom. Luckily, there wasn't anyone in there. So they looked the door and waited for Anna to use it.

Once Anna was done, she was still holding it still looking at the pregnancy test. She said, "How do you read this?" Elsa grabbed the pregnancy test and looked at it, "Okay, if it's a single window. If it has one line, then you're not pregnant. If it has two lines, then you are pregnant." Anna nods her head and walks to wash her hands. She looks at the mirror and frowns. Elsa looks closely at the pregnancy test with Rapunzel looking over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Jack quickly runs from a classroom and shuts the door behind him. He looks around to see if anyone he knows is there before approaching Elsa who is emptying her locker. He looks around and everyone is too busy. He Jack walks behind Elsa and whisper-shouts, "Elsa."<p>

She didn't look back, so he taps her shoulder and she glances behind her and sighs. She turns back to her locker smiling, "What do you want, Frost? I've known you for years, you've never been the first one to come up and say hello."

Jack looks at his back still making sure no one sees him. Jack whispers, "I need help with my lines." He looks at her frowning waiting for her to talk. She shuts her locker and faces him, her arms full of books. Jack looks at her book and is looking at Elsa with worried eyes.

Elsa said in disbelief, "Jack Frost's asking me for help?" Jack shrugs and nods a yes to her. Elsa nods slowly, "Okay. I'll pray for you." She goes on her merry way to class leaving Jack in front of her locker. Jack just stands there confused and he went to follow her.

Jack smiles,"Elsa, no, look. You really need help. "

Elsa raised her eyebrow and looked at him in the corner of her eye, "You've obviously never asked anybody for help before, right?" Jack under his breath sighs 'No.' Two girls pass by Jack and say hey. He doesn't pay attention to them. Elsa saw the two girls who passed by her. They were staring at her covering their mouths. She looks back at Jack and says, "A request like yours requires flattery and groveling. It can't be all about you. It has to be for the common good of everybody."

Jack looks around and back at her, "It is for the common good," They stop walking. Elsa turns to face him, Jack blushes and continues, "Okay, Edward Prince deserves the best," Elsa raises an eyebrow. He looks aside and back at her, "Please?"

Elsa looks at the side and bites her lip, Jack, still blushing, looks at her waiting for her answer, "Okay. One condition though, Frost."

Jack tilts his head, "What's that?" Elsa straightens her posture, "You have to promise you won't fall in love with me."

He chuckles,"That's not a problem."

* * *

><p><strong>school is a pain in a butt. And seriously,guest, seriously? Guess I have to change the story.<strong>


	6. New Hidden Joy

"Hey, someone from school is coming over," Elsa told Anna as they drive back home from school. Anna nodded as she pulled back on a black maxi skirt. She hasn't been going home with Hans lately because they have been fighting a lot. "So who's coming over?" Anna said. Elsa looked at her not making sure if she should say Jack. So Elsa replied, "Someone from the drama club. We're going over the lines." "You know Jack is in that," Elsa looked back at her and nodded. Anna continued, "He really hates it there." Elsa chuckled, "He'll get used to it."

When they arrived home, Anna went straight to her room. Elsa went to tell her dad about her helping Jack. She saw her dad in the kitchen looking at the fridge. She smiled, "Hey, Dad!" The Reverend spun around and hugged his little girl. "Hey, darling. Where's Anna?" Elsa let go of the hug, "Oh, she's in her room." The revered looked at the fridge again and frowned. He held up a pitcher and said, "Hey, your world-class tea is all gone. Would you make some more?" Elsa laughed and took the pitcher, "Of course," she went to wash the pitcher and she said, "Oh, and Jack Frost is coming over. I'm helping him go over his lines."

Reverend Sullivan paces around the kitchen, "Jack Frost's coming here? The boy's dangerous. He's careless. He's the worst kind of bully." Elsa smiles slightly, "Daddy, what about forgiveness? You know, I - I thought we had discussed that I was gonna be able to decide how I wanted to spend my time in my life." Reverend Sullivan shrugs and says,"Well, it's him I don't trust, not you." As Reverend Sullivan rants about rules what not to do when Jack is here, (like kiss, hug, going into a room by themselves. They need to be somewhere the reverend could see them etc.)

Jack steps on the Sullivan's porch. He folds the play booklet and puts it in his back pocket. He knows that the Reverend is her dad, and that he needs to keep calm before he curses which only the "unrighteous" talk. His hands sweat and rings the doorbell. He waits for a couple of seconds and his heart skips a beat when he hears the door open. "Jack? What are you doing here?" Jack looked up and he felt relieved. It was only Anna.

"I'm going over lines with your sister." Elsa peers her head in from the side of the door. Jack looked at her and smiled a bit. Anna looked at Jack then back at Elsa who were both staring at each other.

Anna just points to the back where the staircase is, "So, I'm gonna go..." Anna ran up the stairs and stopped mid-way, "BYE," and she continued back up to her room. Jack looks at Elsa and says, "Uh, hey." Elsa rubs her arm and says quietly, "Hi." Jack looks around and back at her, "So, you gonna keep me out here all afternoon or what?"

Elsa smiles,"Come on in." He enters the house and looks around. He bumps her arm with his and he looks at her. She didn't seem to mind as she shut the door. Jack goes into the house and looks at the ceiling and removes his hood. He looks around and Elsa observes him for a bit. His eyes meet hers and she blushes. She immediately says,"My script is in my room, so I'll be right down." She starts up the stairs and says, "Make yourself at home."

Jack just nods his head and says, "Oh, yeah." He smiles and watches her go and looks around. He looks everywhere and is kinda overwhelmed by all the furniture. He mumbles,"That's not likely."

Elsa was upstairs in her room grabbing her booklet from her bag. Once she got it, she smiled and told herself, "Don't make a fool out of yourself." Anna walked in and whisper-shouted, "ELSA WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME JACK WAS COMING?" Elsa raised her eyebrow and said, "Were you expecting someone else?" Anna nodded quickly and turned red, "Well, Rapunzel is coming over." Elsa widened her eyes and said, "Just tell her you're sick!"

Anna tried explaining, "But she's going to freak out and come over here!" Anna and Elsa were whispering at each other trying to figure out to keep Rapunzel away from the Sullivan house. Rapunzel is a nice girl, but once she sees Jack she'll probably freak out and fangirl but mostly freak out. And Jack would probably get annoyed by his little sister.

Back downstairs, Jack walks into the living room, checking out the pictures on the mantle and on top of the piano. He sees a picture of Elsa playing piano, and her smiling with a big grin with chocolate stuffed in her face with Anna. He turns to the other side of the room, tilting his head to get a better look at a small Jesus Christ statue, "Wow. That is one scary lookin'..." He spins around and sees Reverend Sullivan standing there, "Jes-"

Reverend Sullivan looks at him with a straight face, "No, Elsa's and Anna's father," he takes off his glasses, "Hello, Mr. Frost. I understand you've managed to win the lead in the school play. Congratulations." Jack nodded his head and smiled a bit.

They both had an awkward silence while staring at each other until Jack said, "Listen, thanks for letting me come over and run lines with Elsa."

Reverend Sullivan crosses his arms, "I didn't let you." Jack mouths an 'oh' and looks down at the floor as Elsa's dad continues,"It's a school night. Let's get one thing straight, Mr. Frost. You think that on Sundays, I don't see you from where I stand." Jack looks at Elsa's father, growing increasingly uncomfortable. Reverend Sullivan says, "But I see you. I'll be in my office just here."

Jack watches the reverend turn his back and enter his office. Jack puts his head back and closes his eyes thinking, "Ughhh." Elsa walks down right after her dad enters the office. She sees Jack holding a a picture of her when she was a toddler riding a bike. She blushes and says in a higher voice, "Ready?

Jack turns around ad quickly puts the picture back. He accidentally knocks down other pictures which made Elsa giggle. He smirks at her and looks at the floor. The reverend pops his head out and watches what the two teenagers are doing. Elsa comes up and helps Jack put back the pictures. As they did that, Elsa watched Jack put it back and smiled. Once the pictures were back in their places, Jack says, "Let's go."

After two hours of practicing, Jack and Elsa had a fun time working together. Jack was a bit surprised on how funny and outgoing Elsa is, and Elsa was surprised that everything of Jack wasn't bad. Jack was parched and wanted a drink. He was really shy to ask, but eventually he said, "Hey, do you have anything to drink?" Elsa smiled and nodded, "Yeah, of course." Elsa got up and walked towards the kitchen. She looks back at Jack and says, "Tea, soda, or water?" Jack replies unsurely, "Surprise me."

He smirked at her after she nodded her head and went to the kitchen. He looked around the house and saw Anna walking downstairs. He waved, "Hey, Anna!" Anna's eyes widened and put her hands over Jack's mouth, "Shush!" Jack nodded his head and Anna continues, "I have to meet up with someone. I'll text you about it okay?" Jack smirks, "You're meeting up with Hans, aren't you?" Anna turned red and said, "NO." Anna then walked slowly to her dad's office to tell him she who she was meeting up with.

Elsa came in holding two cups in her hand, "Tea," she gave one to Jack and he looked at it. He wasn't a big fan of tea so he just looked at it with disgust. Elsa said, "How do you know you don't like it until you try it?" Jack scoffs at her and looks back at the tea. He then takes a sip and turns to Elsa and smiles. Truthfully, he says, "This is good!" He takes another gulp. Elsa looks at him as he drinks. He looks back at her and says, "What did you put in here?"

Elsa smiled and said, "Secret," she took a sip and looked back at him, "You know that tomorrow is Wednesday, right?" Jack nodded his head and drank again. Elsa frowned and said, "Tomorrow is mid-week evening service. I might not be able to help you and I'm helping at the nursery."

"Then we'll go over the lines in the nursery tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The next day, Jack meets up with his friends. They all greet him and hug him, well everyone but Tooth. After Hans hand-shook him, he says, "Jack! where've you been?" Jack smiles, "Nowhere, man."<p>

Flynn leans in close to Jack. Flynn said quietly, "Hey, come here. Listen." Jack replies, "What's up?" Flynn throws an arm over Jack's shoulder, "Are we cool?" Jack looks down and back at him, "Yeah, sure." "Great, I'm taking your sister out on a date again," Flynn said with a smirk. Jack nodded his head and widened his eyes, "AGAIN?! What do you mean AGAIN?!" He glared at Flynn and he said, "Woah, calm down." "Just," he looks at Rapunzel who is behind Flynn talking to Elsa near the water fountain, "Don't hurt her okay?" Flynn smiles, "I don't plan to." Jack nods and goes to class after he hears the bell ring.

* * *

><p>Tonight at the mid-week evening service, they combined 12 and under with the nursery because the woman who was going to teach a Bible story to the young kids was sick. So Elsa was watching all of these children with the help of Jack. Elsa tells a story about David and Goliath. To summarize the story of David and Goliath, David went to fight a giant named Goliath. At first, he was there to drop off food for his older brothers, then he saw the Israelite army was afraid of Goliath. Goliath was mocking God, which offended David greatly. Then, David volunteered to fight Goliath. People thought he was crazy, and said he'll get himself killed. The king then have him all these heavy armor but David said no. Instead, he got some smooth stones and one sling. He threw one smooth stone at Goliath's forehead then Goliath died.<p>

As Jack saw Elsa teach, he was pretty impress. He liked how she is so passionate about her faith. He loves how the kids look at her in awe. After she was done teaching, they prayed to ask God so they could be like David. Elsa then said, "OKAY WE'RE GONNA SING A SONG," she looked at Jack, "Do you have any song suggestions, Jack?" All the kids turn their heads at Jack all telling him what favorite Bible song they wanna sing. Jack looks at his little sister (not Rapunzel, but Emma) and she says: "I'm in the Lord's Army! Pick that song Jack!"

Jack nods his head and smiles at Elsa, "I'm in the Lord's Army." All the kids smiled and stood up and waited for Elsa. So, all the kids copy Elsa whatever she did and sang along with her:

_I may never march in the infantry _

_Ride in the cavalry Shoot the artillery _

_I may never fly o'er the enemy _

_But I'm in the Lord's army (Yes, sir!) _

_I'm in the Lord's army (Yes, sir!) _

_I'm in the Lord's army (Yes, sir!)_

_I may never march in the infantry_

_Ride in the cavalry _

_Shoot the artillery _

_I may never fly o'er the enemy _

_But I'm in the Lord's army (Yes, sir!) _

_[ACTIONS: March in the infantry: march in place Ride in the cavalry: hands like holding a horses reins and move up and down as if riding a horse Shoot in the artillery: move hands with straight arms to slap each other while pushing right hand forward Fly over the enemy: arms straight out and imitate a plane flying]_

* * *

><p>On Thursday night, Jack was pretty mad and upset that Elsa couldn't help him that day because she had to do something with Anna, and to his shock, Rapunzel. He knew that Anna was like Rapunzel in many ways, but he never knew they would get along. But still, Elsa cancelled last minute and he had no one to rehearse with.<p>

He eventually drives the Camaro around 8-ish (and it was pretty dark), all angry with his music blasting. He slows the car when he spots Elsa making her way into the cemetary. He tilts his head and says, "What the hell?" He cuts the ignition and hops out of the car. He ambles down the hill to join her in the cemetary. He yells, "Hey!" He smiles as she spins around, perplexed. They both look at each other for a while. Jack tries hiding his smile, "What are you doing here?" Elsa replied, "I should ask you the same question." He was speechless for a moment, not wanting to tell Elsa he was there just to talk to her. Jack questions, "Well, do you normally walk by yourself in the cemetary at night?" She shrugs, "Maybe" and turns to go deeper into the cemetary. He stares at her and looks around. He was already a bit spooked so he decided to follow bites his lip, "Where you goin'?"

She looks back and shining her flashlight in his eyes answers simply, "Come and see." She winks at him which causes him to blush and he hobbles after her. Soon enough, Elsa stops walking and sets a telescope down. Jack questions, "Okay, what is that?" Elsa closed her cardigan and crossed her arms," This is my telescope. I built it when I was twelve." Jack looks somewhat impressed and nods his head. Elsa continued, "Take a look."

Jack peers into the telescope, "Saturn," he stands up and looks back at her and smirks, "Very cool." Elsa blushed a bit, "Yeah. I'm planning on building a larger one so I can see the comet Hyakutake. It comes this spring, but nobody knows when it's coming back."

Jack nods and looks back up at the sky,"Ah. Nature's miracles," he smiles and looks at her. Hurt, Elsa looks at the ground. Jack continues, "I get it." Elsa tilts her head and raises her eyebrow at him, "Get what?" Jack motions to the telescope," That you're into all this stuff." Elsa looks at her telescope,"This... stuff," she looks back at Jack, "I - I have my beliefs, I have faith, but don't you?"

Jack just stares at her. He believes in God, but then again he wonders if God is really there since Jack's life is just a wreck right now, well in his opinion, "No. There's too much bad shit in this world." Elsa says,"Without suffering there'd be no compassion." Jack smiles and scoffs, "Yeah, well tell that to those who suffer." He looks back up at the sky while Elsa sighs and shakes her head.

* * *

><p>Jack and his friends are hanging out in the hallway near their lockers. Flynn says "Oh, my goodness, "Flynn checks out two girls as they pass the group of friends, "See, this is what I love about early spring." Jack holds Flynn back, "Hey Flynn, remember my sister?" Flynn brushes his arm off, "Yeah, but we're not OFFICIAL yet," he continues to stare at the girls wearing booty shorts, "Where those legs been hiding all this winter?"<p>

Tooth laughs and looks at the girl, "Aurora's trashy." Ariel notices someone strolling up. She smirks and says," Well, if it isn't the Virgin Mary." Jack turns to see who she's referring to. Hans says, "Oh, dude, here comes your leading lady." Anna is glaring at her friends who are saying rude stuff about her sister. Jack braces himself and tries to look at his phone as Elsa approaches.

Elsa smiles at Anna, "Hello, Anna" Anna gives a slight smile. Elsa then turns to Jack, "Hey Frost. So, I'll see you after school?" Hans and Tooth look at Jack waiting for his response. Jack looks at them with worried eyes and stutters, "Well, in your dreams." Flynn winces and Elsa looks at him with a "Well, Okay" type of face. Jack smirks at her while all his friends are looking at him, except Anna who looks worried at Elsa. Flynn laughs "Ouch.

Elsa kinda nods and goes on her way. Jack's face falls and he follows where Elsa is going. Anna looks at Jack knowing what kind of relationship they have between each other. Flynn says high-pitched, "Hi. Where's your sweater?" Jack fake smiles while Hans laughs.

* * *

><p>After school, Jack parks the station wagon in front of the Sullivan's house. He's not happy because he knew he kind of hurt Elsa's feelings. He cuts the ignition and exits the car. Elsa is practicing a song she is going to sing during the play on the piano. And Anna is sitting in the Reverend's seat in his office. She looks at him with guilt as the Reverend tried thinking on what to answer to what Anna has told him earlier. Jack rings the doorbell, and no one opened the door. He tried again and the door swings open. Elsa smiles but then it fades away because she isn't pleased to see him. Jack looks at her guiltily. Before he can say a word she shuts the door.<p>

Jack leans against her house," Come on, Elsa. Open the door. Please." He knocks and Elsa opens the door. She looks angry and walks in front of him and he backs up. Jack, who is a bit intimidated by Elsa says, "Whoa."

Elsa joins him on the porch, What do you want? " She shuts the door behind her. Jack huffs, "You're not in a good mood." She crosses her arms, "You don't miss a thing." Jack tries to reason, "Listen, Elsa, I was hopin' we could run lines together."Elsa raises her eyebrow and begins to nod, "Okay, but just not so anybody knows, right?"

Jack shrugs and smiles, "Well, I just figured we could surprise everyone with how good I get." Elsa nods more excitedly and smiles, "Like we could be secret friends?" Jack stares at her and his face lights up. He opens his arms and smiles, "Exactly. Exactly. It's like you're reading my mind."

Elsa smiles back, "Great. Um. Maybe you could read mine." She furrows her eyebrows and looks at him dead in the eye. His face falls. She turns to go back inside. Jack walks up and tries to follow her inside, "Elsa. Elsa, I can't just be your friend." Elsa laughed, "Landon, look, I thought I saw something in you. Something good. But I was very wrong." She shuts the door. Jack sighs and heads down the steps, "DAMMIT!"

The door suddenly swings open and Reverned Sullivan steps onto the porch, mighty pissed off glaring at Jack. Jack's eyes shrinks as he turns back to look at him. Reverend Sullivan has his hands placed on his hips. Jack walks off and mutters, "Sorry."

When he got home, Rapunzel was in the kitchen getting chips. She set them down and Jack went to get one from her. She furrowed her eyebrows and whipped a pan on his hand. Jack pulled his hand back, "Geez! What was that for?" Rapunzel laughed, "You know, Elsa really thought you had a good side. She thought you could actually change, but she was so wrong." Jack looked up and groaned.

After he did homework, he decides to look at the yearbook. He is laying on his side on his bed, is flipping through his yearbook unhappily. He finally lands on the page he's looking for. He stares down at Elsa picture. The caption reads: 'Elsa Sullivan Red Cross; Stars and Planets; Drama Club.' Jack looks angry until he reads the ambition,'Ambition: To witness a miracle.'

Jack considers Elsa's ambition.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! So, I'm finally talking lol. I apologize if there isn't enough "jelsa" by this point, but I just want to take it at a slow pace, okay? Anyways, MIDNIGHT ROSE- Kristoff will come into the mix, but you just have to wait for a couple more chapters. TECHNICOLORPHASE- Okay, I won't then... maybe ;) ALLU- I haven't read the book, so I apologize in advance if this story disappoints you because I believe the book is better than movie. And I know how you feel, perks of being a bookworm lol. OOPOPCANDY- well someone has to die: jack or elsa? <strong>

**CHOCO VANILLA MILK- it's okay to cry! i cried while watching frozen and im in high school lol. anyways, you're not an idiot for asking that question, it's kinda normal sometimes to ask someone that. here it is: All Catholics are Christians, and not all Christians are Catholic. As you can see, Christianity has branches and subdivisions and all that wonderful stuff. In this story, I believe Elsa would be an evangelical Christian, but I'm not sure what type in particular because the movie wasn't really clear on it. Catholic is a one of the 5 major branches of Christianity. Now, I'm going to compare the evangelical Christian to the Catholic. **

**1. Now, one of the biggest disagreements between these two is when a person wants to be saved (or accepted/adopted into God's family). Evangelicals, like Elsa, believe if they have faith in Jesus and believe He is the Savior, they would be accepted by God. Catholics, on the other hand, believe acceptance comes from the good deeds we do during a part of one's life. **

**2. Evangelicals believe that the Bible guides us on how Christians to live their life. They believe that the Bible is written by God, and that God speaks through the Bible since nowadays we don't hear a hidden loud voice talking to us. They believe that the Bible is not a to-do-list, but it is simply a compass. Catholics believe God speaks through the teachings of the Catholic church and pope.**

**These two are the MAJOR differences between an evangelical Christian and a Catholic. So, if you have any questions about that, just ask me. **


	7. Start of a New Lifestyle

For the past few weeks, Jack has been doing much on his own. He has been memorizing his lines on his own, trying to think of ways to tutor Goob, and attempting to get attention from Elsa. Everyday, ever since Elsa clearly stated she didn't want to talk to him, he has been going to the library during lunch thinking of everything to accomplish what was said earlier. His friends have been wondering where he has, and they made no effort on trying to talk to him...well except for Flynn of course.

Many people would talk to him in the hallway, but he still felt alone and empty inside. He felt like there was literally nothing, ever since Elsa left. He had a short period of time with her, and in that time Jack realized that Elsa was the only person who truly made him happy. She was the only person he really needed in his life. Elsa was the only person who could fulfill his needs.

Elsa was the only one who could truly be there for him. And when she was, he pushed her aside for he had such pride in his heart. He regretted what he did. He regretted not talking to her before and regretted not being friends with her after all these years.

Everyday, he goes walk the hallways and sees Elsa. He sees her walking by herself. He would look at her as they pass each other, and she would look back. Jack would often stop and look at her, he would stop to make sure she will enter the classroom safely. He would make sure no one is being rude to her. He realized to himself that she doesn't deserve to be verbally bullied. He felt bad, for he wasn't there to stand up for her when she needed help.

It breaks his heart each time he sees Elsa sitting alone and some people making fun of her. It breaks his heart how he can't tell her how he really feels to her without messing up. He has been having too many stressful moments, and it's bringing a sad burden to him.

Elsa, on the other hand, has have some stressful moments as well. Realizing of how much a jerk Jack really is, made her feel pretty stupid. She thought he was different, but she was wrong. She was hurt as well, for she thought there could have been an actual spark. But she realized he was just using her, as any other person in this school would. And, Edward Prince has asked her out, but Elsa kindly turned him down for (a) she had no interest in him and (b) Nancy and Giselle already like him.

She also has been helping Anna lately; Anna finally told Reverend Sullivan that her pregnancy tests turned out to be positive. On the verge of ALMOST kicking Anna out of the house, Elsa protected her sister and suggesting another thing: Anna would stop going to public school and be homeschooled by their family friends: The Bjorgman family who are members of the church who live down the street. The Bjorgman family has homeschooled many kids, and right now their only pupil is their son Kristoff. The reverend has approved of this, but he has made it clear that Anna's punishment was to KEEP the baby. Anna doesn't see this much as a punishment, for she has always wanted a child.

One day, Anna asked Elsa on how to tell Hans that he is the baby daddy. Elsa replied to tell him straight up, and Anna was pretty worried. Anna went on a non-stop rant that kind of went like this, "Okay, so tomorrow I'm going to tell Hans that I'm pregnant. So I just come up to him and say, 'HEY HANS IM PREGNANT AND YOU ARE THE FATHER'. But what if I have the baby, and Hans is an abusive father? Because he seems to hit me a lot... I want my baby to be you know. Normal? I don't know... But this is for my baby's sake. But my baby won't have a father figure... Then who's going to be the father figure? OH DAD WILL! But my kid will call dad 'Grandpa'. Oh, and today I visited the Bjorgman's right? And I saw Kristoff after a long time. And may I say, he is WOWZERS. Wait, I have a boyfriend. I'm going to sleep bye." Elsa was pretty overwhelmed by this, and she just said casually, "Okay, do what you want. It's my life, not yours." It may sound pretty rude to say that, for a lot of people may say "SISTERS NEED TO BE THERE FOR EACH OTHER." Elsa didn't want to bother much into Anna's life. She needed a distance, a good distance for them to be close, but yet still have their secrets.

Also, since Anna is the reverend's daughter, it took a while for Elsa to come up with something to announce that Anna is pregnant. But, she thinks of what the church may say about her father, or about Elsa as well. Will they gossip on what a horrible father the reverend is? Or will they say that Elsa is probably pregnant as well? Or what if they verbally abuse Anna? Anna was also scared of what the church may say too. Elsa knew it wasn't her business, but it was an older sister thing.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Elsa," Jack says as he sits on a chair next to her. Elsa stops reading and looks at him. She frowns and reads again. "Hey, listen to me. I'm trying to talk you." Elsa doesn't reply or look, she just stares at her book. "You know what, I know you're not going to listen to me. But, Elsa. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Just forgive me okay? I didn't want it to be this way, I wanted to be like-"<p>

Elsa dropped her book and says angrily, "What do you want, Frost? What do you want whatever-we-had to be like?" Jack looks down and doesn't say anything. He looks back at her and pushes himself out of the desk with pure hate on whatever he has in mind. Elsa scoffs and goes back to reading.

After school, Elsa opens her locker. She sees a home-made bouquet of flowers. She smiles and brings it out of her locker. She smells it and reads the note that is attached to it "from your secret admirer". She blushes and hums to herself as she goes to her car. When she gets there, she sees Anna on her phone on the passenger side. Anna looks up at Elsa and smiles, "Who did you get flowers from?" Elsa blushes, "My secret admirer."

Jack is hiding behind a tree and looking over at Elsa holding the flowers. He blushes at how happy she looks. Before he goes attempt to talk to her, he gets tapped by Hans who looks angry, upset, confused. Jack frowns and says, "What's wrong?" Hans muttered, "Anna's...pregnant with my kid." Jack, not caring as much, continues to look at Elsa from afar. Jack just nods and says, "Okay, that's great." Hans's attitude becomes bitter, and he turns Jack to face him, "Look, it's not okay. Anna broke up with ME. How is she going to take care of our baby by herself? Who is going to be the father figure to my baby? Why did she brake up with me?" Jack mutters, "Probably because you are..-er uhm -were a bad boyfriend." Hans looks at him and goes marches to his car.

* * *

><p>Today was another Saturday, and Jack is tutoring Goob again. Jack is slowly losing his patience with this kid. Jack groans and sits on the table as Goob twirls a basketball. Jack runs his fingers through his hair, "You know the answer?" Goob sighs and looks the other way. "Look, man, I know you know." Elsa looks up at Jack and sighs. Jack's eyes meets hers and he smirks. He waves, and Elsa straightens up her posture and continues to teach her student. Jack sighs, stands up to go talk to Elsa. He stops and looks back at Goob, and he follows what Goob is looking at: the basketball court outside the window.<p>

Jack brings Goob outside, and Goob is holding the basketball. He tells him to stay several feet away from the basket. Jack goes to the other side and stands, "Okay, Goob. It's you, me and" Jack points to the basket and puts his hands in his pockets, "and the basket. Okay, we form the three corners of a triangle. Now, take a step towards the basket." Goob does so, and at the exact same time, Jack copies his move.

Jack asks, "Now, am I at the same angle to you and the basket as before?" Goob looks at Jack and down at his feet, "Yeah." Jack asks, "Are you at the same angle as before?" Goob nods his head and Jack says, "So what did we just make?" Goob replies unsurely," Uh...a similar triangle?" Jack smirks and runs his fingers through his hair. He smirks and chuckles a bit, "Yes... YES! You got it! Okay, okay. Make me an isosceles." Goob takes a huge step to the left. Jack smiles even bigger, "You got it! Two sides the same." Goob smiles and Jack says, "Okay, enough of this. Let's play."

After they were done playing, the two sweaty boys walk back to the school. Goob and Jack has enjoyed each other's companies very much, and wish they could do it again sometime. Goob then says, "Hey, do you have a girlfriend?" Jack looked at the boy and raised his eyebrow, "Girlfriend? Nah, I'm my own man." Jack opens the door for Goob and Goob twirls the basketball, "Then why do you keep looking at Elsa through the window when we were playing basketball?" Before Jack replies, Elsa walks out of the girl's bathroom and looks at the boys walking in the hallways. Elsa smiles at Goob and gives a faint greeting, "Hello." She glares at Jack and Jack frowns. She then walks fast down the hallway to reach the room where she was tutoring at. Jack looks at Goob and says, "I look at her because she's- ...she has something in her teeth."

Goob smirks, "So you like Elsa..." Jack turns as red as a tomato, "NO- I don't like her. I mean I DO like her...but in you-know...I don't like-like her... And I said she has something in her teeth!" Goob sighs, "Aah, young love. Am I right?

* * *

><p>"No, Rapunzel, you have to be more aggressive," Mrs. Garber says as she pushes Jack AGAIN. For God-who-knows time has Jack been pushed. Why is she doing this? Rehearsing for the play of course. Rapunzel maybe a great voice actor, but she is terrible when it comes to on-stage acting. Rapunzel is listening in pure concentration to Mrs. Garber so she could get her acting right. Her brother is memorizing his lines while doing so. Elsa, on the other hand, has been waiting patiently for quite some time for Mrs. Garber to help her with her acting. Elsa then began to read her Bible and took notes on what she has read.<p>

For the past drama rehearsals, Jack would often look at Elsa. And Elsa, would take a glance at him. Every Time she looked at him, he would blush and smile. One time, Elsa brought some water and snacks for she was pouring water for herself, Jack saw this as an opportunity to talk to her. He came up to her and said, "Hey."

Elsa looked over at him and gave a small smile, "Hey." Jack continued to stare at her and said, "I like your snowflake bobby pin," he pointed to the bobby pin on her hair and gave a two thumbs up, "It really brings out your eyes." Elsa looked up at him, trying to contain her laugh, "Really, Jack?" Jack nodded his head and blushed, "Uhh, could I have some water?" Elsa looked at the cup she just poured water into and offered it to Jack. Jack held on to the cup, and felt Elsa's hand touch his. Her touch sent chills throughout his body. Jack blushed harder and said, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Jack looks at the note Elsa gave him a while back when they were talking: it was the address to the rehab place where Hiccup was staying at. On his way there, Jack observes a guy on a wheelchair on his way to the building. Jack, trying to be a miracle, says, "Do you need help?" The guy in the wheelchair says, "Hah, fuck off." The guy rolls inside with furrowed eyebrows while Jack stands there in confusion saying, "O...kay?"<p>

Jack asked the lady in the counter on where Hiccup was staying at, and she told him where to go. He opens the door and sees Hiccup lying down watching 21 Jump Street. Hiccup watches it as thoough he could care less what's going ono around around him. He looks at Jack and turns back tto the TV.

Jack sighs, "Hey, Hic. I came to say I'm sorry." Jack waits for an answer, and all Hiccup does is shrug. Hiccup fake smiles, "Well you did. You feel any better?" Jack goes sit on the chair beside Hiccup. As he does so, he says, "No, I feel like shit."

Hiccups chuckles as Jack sits. Jack looks at Hiccup and raises his eyebrow. Hiccup smiles, "You know what? I- I actually thought I wanted to be your friend," he shakes his head, "And now I have no idea why. No idea."

On the TV, something blows up which made Jack jump a bit. Hiccup smirked at this and laughs. Jack rubs the back of his neck and says, "You know- uhm Hiccup," Hiccup turns to Jack as Jack continues, "I made that jump once. And thought I was a badass. I remember actually saying that I-I meant to bellyflop." Hiccup's eye's widened, "Did it hurt?" Jack shook his head and chuckled, "Like hell."

Hiccup says coldly, "Good," he smiles slightly, and Jack returns the smile. Jack then says, "So, I guess I'll see you in school."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! So I see most of you have watched or read A Walk to Remember. And you are all claiming and asking about Elsa's death. Some of you want me to follow the story, and some of you don't for the sake of Jelsa. So, where I'm going with this is: Elsa will or probably won't die. If she is not going to die, then Jack will. So, how about this: Would you want Jack or Elsa to die? I know it's pretty early to be saying this, but you know. I need to set things up...in an interesting matter.<strong>

**And sorry if I've been MIA. I have school, and I feel REALLY bad about not updating. I've gotten really stressed out, and I only have like few hours of sleep every night so yeah. I also need my beauty sleep too so yeah. Until then!**

**And sorry for the short chapter!**


	8. The Play

It's the Monday Hiccup comes back to school. He has a cast on his arm and walks to class. He goes to his locker and opens it. It's filled with heavy textbooks, formulas taped on the side of his locker, pictures of dragons. He looks at it wondering if he should take it down.

A locker is opened beside him and he peeks over. It's Elsa holding a bunch of books, well more than normal. Elsa drops a couple of books and mutters, "Oh my soul!" She puts the other books she's holding in her locker and begins to pick up the book. Right before Hiccup says something, someone runs up behind him and helps Elsa pick up the books. Hiccup stares at that someone, surprised that it's Jack. Hiccup has always believed that Jack didn't truly turn away from his old life, but apparently he has.

"Hey, let me help you," Jack begins to pick up the books. Elsa gathers some books slowly and just looks at Jack. Jack takes a glance at her and looks back down to pick up more books. Elsa continues to stare at him, and she watches Jack get up. Jack offers her a hand, "Need any help?" Elsa nods and holds his hand as he brings her up. She smiles and says thank you, she puts the other books in the locker as Jack does so as well. Jack then says, "You have more books than normal." Elsa nods and mutters, "These aren't mine."

Jack tilts his head and says, "Then why do you have them?" She shuts her locker and smiles, "I'm returning them to the office because my sister isn't going to need them anymore." Jack was confused, and Hiccup was overhearing the whole thing so he was confused as well. Jack looks down and says, "Oh yeah, she's pregnant." Elsa nods, "Yeah, she's being homeschooled now."

Jack nods and puts his hands in his pocket. Elsa looks at him and sighs, "I have to go now." She turns back, but Jack holds onto her arm. Elsa turns back to Jack, and Jack says, "You may not to accept my apology, but I want you to know that I miss you and I really want you back." Elsa raises her eyebrow. Jack is flustered and is trying out I think on how to cover that. Jack blushes and stutters, "As a friend... Y'know." Elsa looks down and pulls back her arm from Jack. She frowns, "I'm not good at the all friend thing... I'd rather be alone." She leaves Jack and goes to class.

Jack stands there and watched Elsa leave. He turns back and sees Hiccup staring at him. He smiles at him and does a handshake, "Welcome back, man." Hiccup doesn't say anything, but just looks at him. Jack looks back at Elsa and back at Hiccup, "Let's get to class."

Hiccup agrees and they walk to class together in silence. He breaks the oceans says, "So, Elsa huh?" Jack blushes and looks at him, "What about her?" Hiccup shrugs. He says, "She's...weird." Jack looks down and says, "No, she's special." Hiccup laughs and slowly stops when He realizes Jack wasn't kidding.

Jack says, "As I was saying, she's special to me personally. There's something about her that just makes her stand out, and I'm not talking about that green sweater thing. I'm talking about her, as a person. Elsa is special: she's gorgeous, funny, nice. I don't know why I haven't seen it before. Whenever she makes a joke, it's pretty stupid and I love how she still finds it hilarious. Her laughter shows the joy she has. She is so welcoming, and she is so different. She is quite a strong girl. She is nice to all people, including if they are insult her. It seems like those insults never bothered her. She has the most beautiful voice that makes everyone's eyes direct to her, it's so soothing yet so powerful. But, what I admire about her most is her love for God. The way she does her best to serve Jesus by singing in her wonderful voice. She uses her talents for Him, and she's not wasting it at all. She is really not ashamed to be a Christian."

Hiccup replies, "I thought you weren't into that religious stuff, I mean as interested in Jesus." Jack shrugs and says, "Well, people are expect me to not be into it. But ever since I spent time with Elsa for a short amount of time, I realized that life is too short and I am wasting my talents as a Christian."

"So basically you're telling me you have a little crush on Elsa Sullivan?" Hiccup stops as Jack does so too. Jack looks down and nods his lead, "Yeah kinda..." He puts his hands on Hiccup's shoulders and looks straight in his eyes, "Don't tell ANYONE." Hiccup laughs and says, "It's okay, I'm not that type of person. And I liked Elsa before too...in kindergarten because she gave me her sandwich."

* * *

><p>It's a April Friday night in Pennsylvania. The small town is gathering to attend the high school's play at Beaufort Community Center.<p>

"Okay! We're here now," Reverend Sullivan gets out of the car and runs to the passenger car. He pauses as he sees a teenage boy help 6-months-pregnant Anna out the car. She was due in July 2, and Anna is very excited about it. And the doctors said she would be having twins. The teenage boy holds Anna's hand and looks as Reverend Sullivan, "Reverend, I got this."

Anna puts a hand on her baby bump touching her soon-to-be twins. "Dad, I'm only 23 weeks pregnant. And my Kristoff got this," Anna turns to her boyfriend and smiles. Kristoff smiles back and closes the car door. He begins to escort her to the community center.

Jack says, playing as Tommy, says, "Pour me a drink, Joey."

The play has been going on for a while, and Jack's acting has improved. Elsa is surprised that he actually put in effort for doing this. She watches the waitress stroll over to the bar where Jack and Rapunzel stand. She observes the other actors and actresses: playing cards, drinking martinis, simply talking. She then turns back to Jack who was talking to the bartender behind the quarter. Rapunzel stands in front of him, her back turned on him, hands on her hips, with a pout. Jack looks down at the hat in his hands before he fixes his gaze on his sister, and he's not happy as well

Rapunzel, as Caroline says, "You promised me, Tommy. No more of your no-goodnik schemes," She turns to face him,"You promised me we'd go to Paris."

As the play goes on, Mrs. Garber and Edward stand by the curtain. Edward checks out the crowd as Mrs. Garber looks anxiously at the performers hoping none of them would mess up.

Mr. Frost enters the play quietly, looking up at his two children on stage as he heads to a seat. In the audience, Flynn, Hiccup, Eric, Tooth and Ariel sit by each other watching the play in the front row.

Jack says, "I'm not gonna sit on my keister and watch all the fat cats in this town get rich, okay? Trust me," Rapunzel folds her arms looking away annoyed as Jack continues, "This is a sure thing."

Rapunzel sighs. And Jack picks up his drink, and actually drinks from it. When Rapunzel says her next line, Principal moon watches Jack drink hoping that that is apple cider.

Rapunzel walks a few paces ahead,"That's it," she turns back to Jack, "We are through." Tooth takes a picture on her phone as Rapunzel snaps and her friends look at her. Flynn leans in and whispers, 'No flash photography'. Tooth scoffs and turns her attention to Rapunzel. Rapunzel walks back to Jack who sets his drink down and ignores her, looking the other way, "You big dope!" She shoves him roughly Jack and Mrs. Garber does a tiny clap and mouths YES. Jack turns to look at Rapunzel angrily as she strolls past him, "And I hope you drown in it." Elsa stands in Rapunzel's way.

Rapunzel stops abruptly and sees the mysterious hooded stranger AKA Elsa stand in her way. Rapunzel checks out the girl in disgust while Jack just looks at the inside of his hat. Rapunzel scoffs, "So. You must be the new girl he's hired, "she looks to Jack, " The singer?"Jack directs his attention to the two ladies.

Rapunzel looks at Jack bitterly, "You want some free advice about this one? Stay far away. He's nothin' but trouble."

As Rapunzel says her next line, Mrs. Garber smiles and Edward is doing a little dance in the inside.

Rapunzel says as Mrs Garber mouths, "And cheap spats." Rapunzel leaves. Elsa looks at Jack and smiles.

A couple of acts have passed,and Eric, Flynn, and Hiccup are drifting to sleep. Anna is eating chocolate covered carrots, and Kristoff is eating those at well. Reverend Sullivan is becoming more intrigued as the play progresses. Ariel and Tooth are on their phones doing social media.

Jack sits across from Elsa. Elsa is still wearing her hood. The chairs are turned upside down on top of the table. In the play, apparently, Tommy is shot. Jack's been so-called 'shot ' and his left arm stays unmoved on top of the table as though it's been paralyzed. Jack, as Tommy, turns to Elsa, "Look, I ain't blaming you. I ain't askin' for forgiveness either." Elsa takes off her hood, looking at Jack as she does so. Jack sighs and continues, "I just did what I had to."

Elsa removes her cloak to reveal a gorgeous ice-blue evening gown. Jack finally turns to look at her and is quite taken aback. His mouth drops and suddenly he forgets about everything. Elsa stares back as she sets the cloak aside. Jack can't turn his attention away from her.

He's so tongue-tied, he's forgotten his lines. His voice is somewhat shaky when he remembers, "When you walked out of the rain," his friends all drop their mouth staring at Elsa as Reverend looks troubled on how Jack looks at her, "And into my club,"Elsa sits down. The two don't take their eyes off each other. Jack says, still unsure, "That wasn't just a coincidence, was it?"

Mrs. Garber is freaking out In the sidelines as Edward is gnawing on his tie.

Elsa, as Alicia, shakes her head 'no', "Nothing's coincidence."

The three boys all whisper to each other, "Damn, Elsa's got game." And this received glares from the girls. On the other side of the room, Kristoff turns to Anna, "That's ELSA?!" Anna nods with her mouth dropped as well. Anna turns to her dad who looks really worried and has his protective dad mod on. Anna giggles at this.

Jack says gently, "Your face... you looked so familiar. Like this dame I knew once, only..." He inhales sharply, "It wasn't real, it was a dream."

Elsa smirks at him and puts her hand on his,"Tell me about this dream girl." Jack gulps and fixes his posture while gazing at her silently for a 's seemed to have the lost the power of speech. He looks down at the floor, "Well, I don't... remember."He looks at her again and smiles. Elsa looks at him and her mouth slightly drops. Edward and Mrs. Garber look at each other looking worried.

Jack continues, "All I know..."Elsa watches him thoughtfully, patiently, "Is you're beautiful."

Elsa is stunned by this and she gives the look 'That's not your line'.

Edward whispers, 'That's not his line'.

Jack then repeats in his head, 'That's not my line'

Jack can't remember what he's supposed to say now. Mrs Garber whispers sharply, "The song! The song!" Jack, as Tommy says sadly, "The dream... Help me to remember," Elsa looks at him nervously, "Will you sing for me?

Jack moves his hand to hold her arm. She brushes him away as someone at the piano begins playing "Only Hope."

Elsa singing:  
><em>There's a song that's inside of my soul<br>It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
>I'm awake in the infinite cold<em>

Elsa looks at Jack.

_But you sing to me over and over and over again_

Miss Carter and Jack's and Rapunzel's younger sister and Anna watch the play, all emotional. Elsa stands and strolls to the bar.

_So I lay my head back down  
>And I lift my hands and pray<em>

She puts her hands in prayer position

_To be only yours  
>I pray to be only yours<em>

Jack looks at her pensively

_I know now_

She looks at Jack as she sings this part:

_You're my only hope_

She walks back over to Jack and sits down, singing to him:

_Sing to me the song of the stars_

Jack's eyes stay fixed on her. She faces the audience

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
>When it feels like my dreams are so far<em>  
><em>Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again<em>

She rises and crosses in front of him.

_So I lay my head back down  
>And I lift my hands and pray<br>To be only yours  
>I pray to be only yours<br>I know now you're my only hope_

She circles around him.

_I give you my destiny  
>I'm givin' you all of me<br>I want your symphony singing in all that I am  
>At the top of my lungs<br>I'm givin' it back_

She walks towards the audience. Jack looks like he's about to cry. Flynn notices this and laughs a bit.

_So I lay my head back down  
>And I lift my hands and pray<br>To be only yours  
>I pray to be only yours<br>I pray to be only yours  
>I know now you're my only hope<em>

She looks back at Jack and rejoins him. Sitting down, she finishes the song. Jack looks at her and leans into her. He cups his supposedly-paralyzed arm to her cheek and kisses her gently. Elsa doesn't fight back, and she just lets it happen. Once he stops, he rests his forehead on hers. He closes his eyes and smiles, while she is just looking at him. He backs up a bit and looks at her one more time while his heart fluttered, and in that moment, everything felt right according the to him. He smirks and recalls that she tastes like mint.

The audience cheers. Elsa looks at him again, both disquieted and bemused. Tooth sits up straight and grasps harder on her paper. Jack licks his lips and stares at Elsa and his eyes widen and whispers to himself, "I just kissed Elsa." The curtain closes. Tooth is all unhappy. Reverend Sullivan is agitated. The rest of the audience is pleased. Behind the curtain, Jack and Elsa continue to stare at each other.

Elsa gets up and blushes. She says in a stiff voice, "Nice improv...at the end." She walks away and Jack stands and catches her by the wrist, "Did you uhm.. enjoy our little kiss?" She turns back at Jack and smiles at him, "Yes." Jack lets go of her wrist as she walks straight to the dressing room. He smiles greatly and does his so-called victory dance.

"That wasn't part of the script," Jack turns back tto see the owner of the voice and sees Rapunzel smiling as well. Jack blushes and puts his hand in his pocket, "It was just to cover the lines I forgot..." His sister smirks, "You have a crush on Elsa," Jack shakes his head. He turns red and says, "NO." His sister walks towards the dressing room, "Don't worry. she wants to be with you too."

Jack, still lost in thought about the kiss, calmly says, "Cool.." he then processes what his siter says and calls out to her, "Wait What?""

* * *

><p>The play had ended, and people rise from their seats. Jack was standing with his hands in his favorite blue hoodie looking for Elsa. Miss Carter and Emma approach Jack instead and his mom says, "Honey, I couldn't believe it. What a transformation." Jack smiles. She hugs him and he lets go embarrassed, "Thank you, but please stop." Miss Carter smiles, "Don't be home too late." Jack watched his sister and mom and calls out, "Okay."<p>

He turns and sees Elsa, Anna, the Reverend, and Kristoff making their way out of the building. Elsa is chatting with Mrs. Garber. Her hair (still curled) is pulled back in a sloppy ponytail and she's wearing a white-Peter pan collared shirt, her green cardigan, and a black, one folded side culottes. She wears no make-up. She's Elsa once again. Reverend Sullivan gazes around and looks at Jack. He frowns at him and gives Jack a warning look as he follows her out. Jack looks at the Reverend dumbfounded. The look doesn't phase Jack, but before he can make his move towards her, Edward gets in his way.

Edward crosses his arms, "Interesting rewrite you did out there tonight, Frost." Jack scratches his ear and looks at Elsa who is getting away. Jack fixes his hoodie and says impatiently, "Look, I do my best." Edward puts his hands in his pockets, "And uh, your acting didn't suck too bad, either,"Jack nods,"Gotta go. Take it easy, man."Jack says okay then Edward goes to congratulate other performers.

Jack takes one step forward. Mrs. Garber steps up to congratulate him. She smiles at him, "Jack, you were marvelous." Jack smiles, "Thank you," then leaves her. She looks very pleased with how everything turned out.

Jack begins to exit the building with his eye still on Elsa. He starts to catch up with her until someone gives him a handshake. He frowns because she is now nowhere in sight.

"Jack?" Mr. Frost says and Jack turns around to face his father, "Fine performance, son."Jack frowns, "What are you doing here anyways? And where is that slut of yours?" Mr Frost furrows his eyebrows and straightens his posture, "Your mother told me about it. I thought we might get a bite after the show. Rapunzel is coming as well. Might as well join us."Jack glares at him angrily, "I'm not hungry." He starts to leave. Mr. Frost runs his fingers through his hair, "Jackson, don't walk away."Jack doesn't stop and laughs, "You taught me how," he turns back and walks backwards, "Look who's switched places now!" He puts his arms in the air and shrugs. He gives his dad the middle finger and leaves. Mr. Frost sighs.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! So, some of you want Elsa to die, and some of you want her to live. Now let me tell you this: someone (or some ONES oooo) is going to die. Sorry, it could or could not be Elsa. Sorry guys. Lol, until then! <strong>


	9. Stand Up

It's the following Monday after the school play, and it's lunch time. Jack is racing around the school, looking for someone. He then reached the sophomore lockers and saw a familiar blonde talking to Flynn. He sighs, "RAPUNZEL!" His sister turns back and smiles.

Jack runs to his sister and pants, "Elsa... Where is she?" Flynn cocks his head to the side wondering why he would be looking for Elsa. Rapunzel taps her finger on her chin, "I think she's in the cafeteria." Jack sprints to the cafeteria.

Elsa is sitting alone, reading. She has taken a few bites of her lunch. She hears a chair pull up and glances up; she returns to her book and says, "People can see, Jack". Jack shrugs and rests one of his arms on the table while looking at her, "And that would ruin your reputation how?" Elsa shrugs but doesn't make any eye contact. "How's Anna?" Elsa mutters she's good.

He coughs and looks at the book, "What's that?" Elsa faces him and holds up the book so he can see the title. Without looking, she says, "The Scarlet Letter," she then puts the book down a bit and begins to read it, "I'm reading all the books on Mr. Rothman's list of American authors."Jack is also the type of person who doesn't read, in fact, he hates books. He then says, "And how many books are there?" Elsa doesn't look at him still and sighs getting a little ticked off, "A hundred. But then there's his British list and his European list."Jack nods, "So, is this all on your list? To read all these books?"She ignores him and picks up her orange juice box, slurping loudly.

Jack sits up and sighs, "Elsa. I'm tryin' here, okay? Maybe..." He looks down and says gently, "Maybe I miss spending time with you.." She doesn't say anything. Jack looks up at her with puppy dog eyes, "Maybe you inspire me." She finally looks up and snaps, "You already told me that, and like I said the other day I don't want to be friends with you" She shuts her book, "And the whole," she uses her quote fingers, "Inspire me thing" she puts down her fingers and chuckles,"Sounds like bull." Jack is confused, "Which part?" Elsa scoffs,"All of it." Jack rubs the back of his neck and sits up, "Well, it's not." Elsa looks at him straight in the eye. She is mad, and says coldly, "Prove it."

Jack sinks down for he is intimidated on how she truly acted like a queen. He looks back at her. She stands up taking her book and backpack with her and hurries out of the cafeteria. Jack sighs, waits a moment, then gets up and follows her.

Elsa rushes down the steps in front of the school as fast as she can to her car. Jack catches up and is not far behind her, "Elsa!" She speedwalks faster, "Elsa!"Elsa continues to walk, "You don't know the first thing about being someone's friend."Jack runs his fingers through his hair and decides to let it go, " Yeah, you're right. I don't wanna just be your friend."Elsa laughs and scoffs, "You don't know what you want." Jack groans, "Well, neither do you, okay? Maybe you're just too scared that someone might actually wanna be with you." Elsa looks away and tries not to yell at him, "And why would that scare me?" She's finally stopped and has turned to face him.

Jack then takes a good look at her: she's wearing a yellow dress that goes well with her angry mood, "Because then you wouldn't be able to hide behind your books or your frickin' telecope or your faith." She wheels around to resume walking. He doesn't want to see her leave, "No. No."He grabs her arm to spin her back to face him again.

Jack's hand moves down to her hand. He cautiously takes a step forward to her and Elsa stands there not knowing what to say now, "You know the real reason why you're scared ... is 'cause you wanna be with me, too."

Elsa gives him a look that suggests he's right. Without answering him, she lets go of his hand. Jack throws his hands in the air in defeat and watches her walk away, dejected.

* * *

><p>Elsa walks to her room and slams the door. She then runs to her bed and cries in the pillow, "He's right!" He's right, he's right, he's right. Her door opens and she sees her pregnant sister eating a sandwich, "Who's right?"<p>

Elsa looks up at Anna and Anna's eyes sink as she sees Elsa's tears. Anna runs up to her, "Elsa, what's wrong?" Elsa says, "JACK! It's Jack!" Anna turns red and drops her carrots, "WHAT?" She marches out the door, "I will give him a piece of my mind-woaah." Anna sits on the floor and rubs her belly, "The twins are really kicking," she then looks down at her belly and scolds her children, "You two stop fighting! " Elsa chuckles and sits besides her sister. She puts her hand on the belly, "Woah, they are kicking." Anna scolds her children, "If you don't stop fighting, you won't get carrots and chocolate!" The kicking stops and Anna turns to her sister, "So what did Jack do wrong?"

"Well, he wants to be with me."

After school, Jack and Flynn went to Jack's house to fix the Camaro. Flynn unplugs Jack's phone from the speaker and replaces it with his. He is playing FM$. Flynn then bobs his head to the beat, "Aw, yeah. We gonna get this party up in here jumpin' real right. Come on."

Jack shoots Flynn a dirty look and goes back to working on his car. Flynn dances, as in twerking towards Jack's butt. Jack gets a tool, "Can we turn down New Boyz just a notch, all right? Some of us are actually trying to work."

Flynn stops dancing, "You really know how to bust a robot's groove up in here, man. Jack chuckles. Flynn continues, "It's all good 'cause you know what? We gonna get Club Jack and Club Flynn really jumpin' up in here. What do we got here?"

Jack takes off Flynn's phone. He then gets a CD and puts it in a radio he pulls out and plays Rend Collective's "Build Your Kingdom Here". Flynn starts to dance, until he hears the lyrics, "Oh ye - ohhh. Whoa. Okay, okay." He grabs a Coke and sits down. Flynn then says, "Uhm, what the hell is this, man?"He takes a sip of Coke.

Jack takes a coke and says simply," Elsa lent it to me." Flynn nods and continues, "Mm. Now she's got you listening to her people's music." Jack puts down his drink and crosses his arm and tilts his head, "Okay, 'her people'?" Flynn replies, "Yeah, uh, her -" he sets the Coke down and stands up, "Bible huggin', Crucifix wearin', 'Honk if you love Jesus' people."Jack protests, "She's not like that."

Flynn shrugs and changes the subject, "Well, uh, you know you got uh, Tooth thinkin' that kiss between you and Elsa was real." Jack doesn't say anything. Flynn sighs, "What's with you, man? It's like you don't even have time for your real friends anymore."

Jack shrugs, "I dunno, buddy. I'm just over it. I'm sick and tired of doing the same old shit all the time."Flynn runs the back of his neck and refers to Elsa, "This girl's changed you and you don't even know it, man." Jack laughs, "All right, let me guess. Tooth say that, too?" Flynn frowns a bit, "No," Jack looks at him, "I did, Jack."Jack looks down.

After Flynn leaves, Jack goes inside his house and knocks on Rapunzel's door. Rapunzel opens it, "Oh, uhm what can I do for you?" She stands there looking at her brother, for he never knocked on her door before. He also never asked for help by anyone. Jack rubs the back of his neck, "So, there's this girl-" "Elsa," Rapunzel crosses her arms and raises her eyebrow as she sees Jack blush. Jack continues, "Uh, yeah... Elsa," he turns even more red, "I want to get her something." Rapunzel chuckles, "You know she's kinda mad at you still," Jack just shrugs as Rapunzel continues, "But, I know something that she might like."

* * *

><p>Anna is inside the house with Kristoff watching TV, with the Reverend supervising. The reverend has put 5 books between them so they won't touch each other. Elsa didn't want to bother them, so she decides to sit outside. Elsa then sits on her porch reading.<p>

Jack parks across from the Sullivan's house. He takes a deep breath and looks over the bag. He walks up her steps carrying the bag. She looks up at him, her eyes widening, "You." Jack smirks and stands in front of her, "Me." He extends the bag for her to take. She looks at it curiously, "What is it?" Jack puts the bag down and blushes, "Rapunzel... Actually I got you somethin'. I just needed her help to pick it." He extends the bag once more. She accepts it this time and raises her eyebrows, "Thank you." Jack smiles as she takes it, "Well, I'll see you at school."Elsa nods, "'kay."

Jack waves at her and goes. Elsa opens the bag, Jack heard that she does and looks back. She smiles, and Jack's eyes glittered and his heart fluttered when he saw her smile. Reverend Sullivan steps onto the porch, "Mr. Frost."

Elsa opens the back and holds up a blue sweater. Jack looks up at the Reverend and waves, "Later, Reverend." He leaves the porch. Elsa laughs quietly, pleased, admiring her present from Jack. Reverend Sullivan makes his way over to her. Jack's car starts up and is heard driving off. Reverend Sullivan eyes the gift disapprovingly, "Elsa," He sits down beside her, "Boys like that..." Reverend Sullivan hesitates and looks both ways. Elsa looks at her father waiting for him to Sullivan sighs, "...they have expectations. You know the rules around here are not gonna change."

Elsa nods and says sweetly, "Fine." She continues to listen to her dad as he gives her another lecture about 'bad-boy' Jack, "Now you might not care what I say or think, but you should care about God's opinion." Elsa smiles, "I think He wants me to be happy," her dad frowns at her; she looks at her sweater and back at her father, "Dad, it's just a sweater. I'm gonna go make us some dinner, okay?" She kisses his cheek then gets up.

Jack watches her kiss her dad on the cheek. He chuckles and says, "God is good all the time," he starts the car and turns on the radio, "All the time, God is good." He sees his sister calling him. He puts the phone on speaker and puts it on the cup holder beside him he answers, "Hey."

Rapunzel says in her usual bubbly voice, "Hi! Are you on your way home?"

"Yeah."

"Did you give the gift to Elsa?"

"Yeah."

"Did she like it?"

"Yeah."

"Did you ask her out?"

Jack mouths drop and he is speechless. He hears his sister laughing in the background, "You forgot didn't you?"

Jack mumbled, "Yeah."

"Anyways, can you buy Emma and me some dinner? Mom is out at work right now, and I don't know when she's coming back because she left her phone at home."

Jack arrives home and begins to cook stew. Rapunzel is shocked, and she decides to help make dinner then begins to make the salad. Emma is doing her homework on the dinner table and she mutters, "Why is math so hard!" Jack turns around and sees his sister face planted on the table as she continues, "I will burn the school...and everyone in it." Rapunzel and Jack look at each other and start laughing.

Jack lifts the lid off a boiling pot on the stove. He turns and sees his mom come in the door. "Hello, my beautiful children! So Sorry I am late," she gave Rapunzel and Emma a kiss on the cheek. She walks up to Jack and hugs him. She looks over the stew, "Oh, Jackson, you are a life saver!" Miss Carter then joins Rapunzel and sits down behind a counter behind him, shredding lettuce for a salad.

Rapunzel smiles up to her mom and whispers, "I thought Jack was going to buy pizza for dinner, but he's cooking," she looks back at her brother who was humming to himself and tasting the stew, "I didn't even KNOW he cooked." Miss Carter chuckles, "Yeah, I didn't know Jack can do that. He really has changed for the better after he was arrested in the beginning of the year. I think he's learned his lesson." Rapunzel shakes her head and says, "No, it's because of a girl that Jack likes."

Jack stirs the stew, "You know I can hear you guys." The three girls laugh and Miss Carter coughs, "I talked to your dad today. He says he saw both of you at the play. For about ten seconds. And he wanted to tell me you guys did a marvelous job," she turns to Jack and smiles, "Especially you, Jack."

Jack adds some spice to whatever's on the stove. He scoffs, "Yeah. Sending a check once a month doesn't exactly make him your father." He replaces the lid and puts the spice back. Miss Carter looks down. Rapunzel looks at her mom and frowns. She turns to Jack, "Jack, there are a lot of reasons why dad does this... And you know he-" Jack turned back and snapped at his sister, "He left us, Rapunzel," he looks at Emma, "Right after Emma was born," Emma stands up and runs to Jack, "He left us because we weren't good enough for him. He left us when we needed him the most. He left us." Jack felt a tug on his pants and looks down. He sees Emma who is teary-eyed. She says, "You need to forgive daddy, too." Jack looks back at the stew. He considers forgiving their dad.

* * *

><p>It's the next day in school. Flynn is walking with Hans to their lockers when they see their friends, besides Jack, at their lockers. They are all looking over Tooth's phone and Hans pushes his way over there. He grabs the phone and says, "Elsa Sullivan! Oh me, oh my. Look at Elsa Sullivan. I'm so mad I missed that play." Ariel laughs at her brother, "Elsa is Anna's sister." Hans zooms into Elsa's breast, "Woah". Hans replies, "So?"<p>

Tooth grabs her phone back and zooms. she slides to another picture of Elsa, "She does not look hot." Hiccup grabs the phone, "She looked hot in - Yeah, I would have to say, oh Lord help me... she looked hot." Hans grabs the phone and smirks, "I just have the best idea ever." they all look at him as he tells what was his idea. Upon hearing this, Flynn frowns and walks away.

It's lunch time, and Ariel and Eric are passing out fliers. Hans and Flynn come over and say hi to both of them. Eric passes one flier to Hans and say, "Oh, hey. Look at this." Hans and Flynn look over. Ariel gives another flier to some random student. Hans is pleased. Flynn looks at it and replies, "This is fucked up, man. Take it down." Hans and Flynn walk to the cafeteria. Hans grabs a tray, "Should have said something earlier."

Meanwhile, Elsa rounds a corner, walking alone. Tooth is standing by there and makes her move. Tooth smiles at Elsa and hugs her, "Elsa," Elsa hugs, somewhat surprised. Tooth lets go of the hug and runs Elsa's arms and puts on a fake smile, "Hi." Elsa smiles back and cautiously says, "Hi."

Tooth puts her arms down, "Listen, I just want you to know. No hard feelings. Jack and I are way over." Elsa looks around and stutters, "I really don't know what you're talking about." She bites her bottom lip and looks the other way. She leaves and turns back when Tooth says, "Elsa," Elsa once again looks at her, "You'd be so beautiful if you wore make-up." She sighs. Tooth grabs Elsa's hands and leads her to the cafeteria, "Come on," she grabs a tray and offers it to her, "Eat lunch with me." She flashes her a smile, and Elsa returns the smile.

Tooth looks at the food, "You want a Monday's meatloaf vomit?" Elsa chuckles and shakes her head, "No thanks, I rather get the taco." She says to herself Wow, that joke is spreading everywhere! I must be pretty funny. Tooth smiles, "Okay." When they paid for their food, Tooth casually strolls over to a table and puts her food down then picks up a flier. The cafeteria is roaring with laughter. Elsa is suddenly aware of all the people laughing over the fliers.

Tooth says, "Wow," Elsa runs up to Tooth and takes a look down at the flier that Tooth is holding, "Is that you?" Elsa drops her food on the ground, and it is spattered on her outfit. She looks at the flier, which has a picture on it. The picture is obviously fake. Elsa's face is pasted on a naked girl's body, with the breasts and her lower zone censored with the caption: VIRGIN MARY? Tooth looks at Elsa viciously, "Nice bod."

Elsa takes a step back and looks at everyone around her realizing they are laughing at her. She has never been so humiliated before. She begins to breathe noisily, and her eyes begin to water. She breathes a couple more times, and runs crashes into Jack who catches her in his arms. Elsa looks down then closes her eyes and hugs Jack tighter. She begins to whimper in his shirt and he rubs her back.

He holds on to her tighter and says softly, "Whoa," he says referring to everyone laughing. He looks back at Elsa and says, "Look. This is about me, okay?" She opens her eyes to look up at him. He backs up a bit and bends his knees and cups her face, "This is not you," He sets his bag down, "Stay here." He wipes a tear from her face with his thumb. She watches him walk away from her, tears still in her eyes. Jack angrily snatches the flier from Tooth's hands as he makes his way over to Hans. Hans is laughing and looks up to Jack, "Hey, man."

Hans takes the flier from Jack and looks at the picture," God, no wonder you've been keepin' her locked up, man. This - I had no idea that this," he gazes his eyes towards Elsa who was rubbing her arms watching them and he faces Jack, "was underneath all that."

He laughs. Jack shoves him roughly of the chair, completely pissed off. Hans stands up and shoves him back. Flynn stands up, "WHAT THE FUCK HANS? This is YOUR fault."

Hans wheels around to face him. He laughs and points at him, "You. You stay out of this," He turns back to Jack,"This is just a jo-" Jack punches him in the face mid-sentence. Jack looks at him loathingly. Hans stands up again and tries to punch him back, but Jack is too quick for him. Hiccup looks at this and tries to break the two of them up, "Guys STOP." Hiccup pushes Hiccup away.

Jack backs up a bit and takes a couple of breaths. Hans stops too, and wipes the blood from his mouth. He looks at the blood and chuckles. He glares at Jack, "We're through."Jack takes a couple steps away from him and smirks, "That's great."Hans says louder, "We are through."Jack turns away from him and walks back to Elsa. Hans yells, "We are through forever!"

Jack's expression changes to concern as he rejoins Elsa. Elsa picks up Jack's backpack and gives it to him. Everyone stops laughing and continues to eat their lunch. Tooth looks at the couple unhappily and picks up her plate and walks to Hans. Jack hugs her again and backs up a bit but still holding her asking her gently, "Are you okay?" She nods. Jack says, "Are you sure?" she shrugs and Jack looks down at fliers scattered on the floor. He looks back up to her, "Let's get the hell outta here."

Elsa didn't drive to school today, she was dropped off by her dad because the Reverend's car was in need of maintenance.

Jack leads Elsa down the steps, his arms around her. She's miserable, her face tear-stained. Jack looks at her solicitously. He stops and looks at Elsa. He hugs her tight and sighs, "Baby, baby, I'm sorry, okay? They're animals, all right?"Elsa shuts her eyes tightly. Jack looks at her parking spot, only to realize she doesn't have her car, "you didn't drive to school today? You want me to take you home?" She nods. He runs a hand through her hair, "Okay. Let's get outta here."

He holds her hand and they walk to his Camero. When he drives, there is an awkward silence. He then puts in a CD and flashes a smile at her. She listens to the music and smiles faintly, "The CD I gave you... You listen to it?" Jack, still holding her hand smiling while looking at the road, "Of course I do. Can you make me another one?" Elsa nods.

Jack parks his car in front of Elsa's house. He looks at her, "Are you sure you're okay?" Elsa nods, "Mhmm. I'm fine. But thank you for everything." Jack smirks, "Oh, you're welcome." Elsa turns to open the car door but stops when Jack says, "Hey," She turns back to him, "Um. I wanna ask you somethin'." Jack pus out a flower bouquet from the back and gives it to her. Elsa grabs the flowers and smells them. Jack says sheepishly, "I made the bouquet myself, from my mom's garden."

Elsa nods, "Okay. What were you going to say?" She waits patiently. Jack leans in closer to her and stops. Elsa batters her eyes at him and he blushes.

He says in a hopeful matter, "Will you go out with me on Saturday night?"

Elsa frowns, "Um. I'm sorry. I... can't go."

* * *

><p><strong>Longest chapter I wrote! That's INSANE. And thank you all for saying who you would want me to kill in this story. I really appreciate it, and I have some ideas coming up. Also! It's also not to late to change my idea on who to kill lol. Anyways! Anna is six months pregnant, she is due in July 2, as I said in the previous chapter and is going to have twins. So, should they be both boys, girls, or one boy and one girl? And what should their names be? <strong>

**I am glad that all of you who have saw the movie, or read the book, finds this really interesting. And I'm also really glad that because of this story, you guys ended up watching it! Thank you so very much!**

**Frozen 13: what a coincidence! Lol when I reach that chapter when Anna has the twins, I'll try to add you in ;) LOL. So just message me IF you want to make an appearance in that chapter (like if you do, you can make your own character. Just for a super early birthday)**

**AND OKAY! I won't let Jack die. There. He is the one for sure who is going to live in this story. **

**Until then! **


	10. It Doesn't Hurt to Ask

_He says in a hopeful matter, "Will you go out with me on Saturday night?"_

_Elsa frowns, "Um. I'm sorry. I... can't go."_

Jack's smirk disappears, "Oh. Um. You have somethin' else goin' on or - Are you busy with Anna?" Elsa shakes her head, "No. No. It's not that." Jack sits up straight thinking Maybe she doesn't like him? Or she has a secret boyfriend? "Then what is it?"

Elsa sighs sadly, "I'm not allowed to date." Jack looks down and frowns. Elsa looks at him and puts her hand on his cheek, "I'm sorry, Jack." Jack looks up at her and smiles assuringly, "It's okay Elsa. I understand. Do you want me to walk you to your house?" Elsa begins to gather her stuff, "No, you have done so much for me today. You don't really need to." Jack smirks, "Well, I want to."

Jack races out the car and opens her door. He offers her his hand, "M'lady." He bows and Elsa chuckles, "Why thank you, Jack Frost." Jack helps her up, and holds her hand. As they walk in pure silence, Jack is turning red as tomato, and so is Elsa. Jack looks up the entire time, while Elsa takes small glances at him. She seems his blush and smiles at this.

They stop when Elsa steps on the porch. Jack nods and puts his hands in his pocket, "So, I'll see you soon." Elsa nods, "Yeah," she gives him her hand to shake, and he just stares at it. Jack looks up at her and hugs her, that is until they hear the door open.

"So, we'll just buy the balloons and you'll pick up the cake tomorrow-" Anna explains to her boyfriend Kristoff and stops immediately once she sees Jack and Elsa, "Oh? Are we interrupting something?"

Elsa pushes off Jack and straightens her skirt, "Uh, no... He was just leaving..." Anna looks at Jack and smirks, "Right, so you wanna come with us?" Elsa shakes her head, and Jack smiles, "Is Elsa going?" Anna nods, "Of course she is."

Elsa drops her stuff in the house and goes to Jack's car where Jack, Kristoff, and Anna are. Elsa sits in the front and smiles, "Okay, let's go." Jack turns on the car, "Great, where are we even going?" Anna face palms.

So, the four teenagers went to the party store t o buy the decorations. They also went to a bakery to order the cake. The bakery is usually in a tight schedule, but since they know Kristoff and his family, they were able to fit in the special cake.

When they arrived back at the Sullivan's house, Jack helped them put the stuff in the house. Anna turns around and faces him, "So, Jack," Jack looks up, "Would you want to go to my baby shower tomorrow? Since you know tomorrow is Wednesday and its a half-day in school..." Jack looks over to Reverend Sullivan who was looking over. He looks back at Anna, "Yeah, I will," Jack then looks at Elsa who is opening the stuff they have bought, "Is your dad going to be at the baby shower?" Anna replies, "He will for half the party, then he'll go to church. Why?"

Jack looks at an occupied Elsa and smiles, "Nothing."

* * *

><p>The next day was the baby shower for the twins. It is revealed to the attendees that it is a boy and a girl. The people who attended are the Carter'sFrost's, Bjorgman's, Flynn, Hiccup, Hans, Ariel, Eric, and a few other people from school as well as from the church. Anna was hesitant in inviting her ex-boyfriend Hans,but she figured that he was the father and needed to face it as well. When Hans came over, he had a nice time; that is until he met Kristoff. Hans was jealous and quite mad, but didn't truly show it. He didn't get into a fight, instead he just took his car and left. It was nice, for the most part. When the Reverend left to go to church, the Bjorgman's took over and watched over the house. A couple of hours later, everyone left but Anna, Elsa, and the Bjorgman's.

After the baby shower, Jack drives to the church. He parks his Camaro is parked out front. He takes a deep breath and rehearses what he's going to say. He slowly opens the door and sees Reverend Sullivan standing behind the pulpit. He reads in his KJV Bible in Galatians 6:7 :

_**'Be not deceived; God is not mocked: for whatsoever a man soweth, that shall he also reap.'**_

Reverend Sullivan repeats, "God is not mocked." He clears his throat. He says quietly, "Mocked." He underlines the word mocked in the Bible with his pencil. He begins to write down on his notebook. Jack begins to walk to the podium slowly while Reverend continues to read on to the next verse:

_**'For he that soweth to his flesh shall of the flesh reap-'**_

His eyes suddenly fixate on Jack as he goes to take a sip of water. He says, "Can I help you?" Jack gulps and nods, "Uh, yes, sir," he says rather shakily, "I'd like to ask your daughter Elsa to dinner on Saturday night."

Reverend Sullivan responds quickly, "That's not possible." He takes a sip of water. Jack looks from side to side and back at him and tries to reason, "Well, with all due respect sir, I ask you to reconsider."

Reverend Sullivan crosses his arms, "With all due respect, Mr. Frost, I've made my decision." Jack looks at him, unmoving. The Reverend waits for him to answer, but Jack just looked down and frowned. The Reverend continues, "You can uh, exit the way you entered." He returns to his passage.

Jack turns back, but stops. He pivots back to the reverend who was oblivious that Jack has turned back. Jack waits a moment and looks at the Reverend. He sighs, "Listen, I'm sorry I haven't treated Elsa the way I should've. She deserves more than that. I am just asking you for the same thing that you teach us every day in church," Reverend Sullivan finally looks up again, "And that's faith."

* * *

><p>Jack returns home with a big grin on his face. He walks into his house smiling and humming to himself. He sees his mom cooking and hugs her, "Hello, mother," he turns to his sisters and says, "Hey, beautiful sisters. Today is a great day, isn't it?" Jack takes an apple and watches the weather, "Wow, the perfect weather. Am I right?" Rapunzel faces back at him and raises her eyebrow, "It's windy and really cold outside." Jack looks at his phone and begins to text Elsa. He just nods at Rapunzel and says, "Uh huh," and skips to his room.<p>

He shuts it and begins to cheer. He fist pumps the air and yells a big, "Huzzah!" ...a literal HUZZAH. While he's cheering in his room, Rapunzel decides to check what's going on. She opens the door and sees Jack dancing like a maniac. She cocks her head to the side and gives the playful smirk like her older brother, "What are you doing?" Jack turns back and blushes furiously, "Nothing!"

Rapunzel laughs, "You have a date with Elsa, don't you?" Jack stiffens and grabs his sister's hand. He leads her out the door and whispers, "Do NOT tell. She will flip." Jack slams the door in Rapunzel face. Rapunzel is not hurt by this, but she just smiles to herself and leaves. When she went to the living room, she was smiling big like her brother. Her little sister asks, "What's wrong with Jack?" Rapunzel looks down and carries her sister to sit on the couch, "Nothing."

Jack jumps on his bed and starts to smile when Elsa replied:

**Elsa**: Did you have fun at the baby shower?

**Jack**: Yeah! I did. I really like the photobooth pictures we took together :) I hanged it on my wall so I can look at it everyday.

**Elsa**: You're such a creep, Frost

**Jack**: I didn't mean it like that! Hey, remember when I asked you out?

**Elsa**: Yes. What about it?

**Jack**: Yeah, so we are going to the new restaurant... Tiana's Place this Saturday.

**Elsa**: But I said I couldn't go...

**Jack**: I got permission from your dad.

**Elsa**: You're kidding.

**Jack**: I am not! Ask him yourself.

Elsa gets from her chair in her room and goes to her dad's office. She sees him looking over some notes. The reverend acknowledges her presence, "Elsa, I need to talk to you about that Jack boy." Elsa is taken back, maybe Jack is right. She nods and takes a seat in the office. The Reverend removes his glasses, "Today, Jack came to the church. He has asked me if you could go on a date with him."

Elsa gulps. She doesn't say anything, and she loses her eye contact with her dad. The reverend continues, "So, I said you could go on a date with him this Saturday." Elsa looks up and smiles faintly, in the inside she wants to squeal of joy. She says, "Really?" The reverend nods slowly as she continues, "I could actually go?" She runs beside him and gives him a hug.

She quickly runs back upstairs and slams the door. She begins to squeal, that is until Anna opens the door. Anna says, "I've never seen you this happy in a while, Elsa." Elsa turns to her and says, "Me? I'm always happy." Anna crosses her arms and raises her eyebrow, "Okay. Spill the beans. What has happened to my older sister?"

Elsa plops down on her bed and hugs her pillow. She motions her sister to sit with her on the bed. Anna waits in anticipation waiting for Elsa to say what makes her so excited, "I have a date!"

"Oh my soul, WHO ASKED YOU?!" Anna holds her sister's hand waiting for her to say who. Elsa says dreamingly, "Jack." Anna's smile becomes fake, "Jack Frost? Are you kidding me?" she lets go of her sister's hand, "He's nothing but trouble."

Elsa pouts, "You're beginning to sound like daddy," she hugs her pillow even tighter, "Speaking about dad, he says I could go on a date with him." Anna just smiles and hugs her sister, "Well, just be careful."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Did you miss me? Hah, I am so sorry. School, am I right? So here it is! Jack finally asked Elsa to their first date. I apologize if this is really short, because the date would be really long to fit in here! So, I promise to make the next chapter as sweet and cute AND FULL OF JELSA as possible. Question: Should I follow what they did in the movie or make up my own date? Well, until then!<strong>


	11. First Date

Jack grabs the keys and heads straight for his door, until his mother coughs which catches his attention. "Jack?" Miss Carter crosses her arms and watches Jack cautiously turn back, "Where are you going?" Jack grins nervously, "Just going out with a friend." Miss Carter smiles, "Dressed up like that?" Jack looks down at his clothes as his mom continues to talk, "You dress up pretty nice just for a," she emphasizes on the word, "friend."

Jack nods, "Uh, sure. Look mom, I've got to go..." His mom runs to her bag and says, "Here," she offers him $100, "For you and your 'friend'". Jack grabs the money and groans, "MooooOooooOooooOOOOOM. She's just a friend." His mom, "Ooh. It's a her." Jack blushes and says, "I'm leaving!"

Jack arrives in front of the Sullivan house. He fixes his hair and fixes his blue button up-short sleeved shirt. He grabs the flowers and sighs, "Well, here goes nothing." He walks to the front of their house and knocks. The door opens and quickly says, "Hi Els- woah. Anna." He sees a serious, scary Anna with messy bed hair and eating a carrot, "Frost," Jack waves nervously, "I need to give you the talk." Elsa walks down the stairs exclaiming, "No, he doesn't need the talk, Anna." Her eyes meets Jack's, and she turns red. She sees the roses and smiles, Jack returns the smile and offers the roses, "These are for you." Elsa takes them and says, "They're beautiful, Jack," she hugs Jack and says, "Thank you." Jack looks paralyzed and he sees Anna who looks like she's going to murder him. Elsa lets go of Jack and says, "Well, shall we?" Jack shakes his head, "No, let me talk to your father first."

Jack goes into Reverend Sullivan's office and knocks before opening, "Reverend." The reverend looks up and shakes his hand, "Mr. Frost, I expect you to be leaving by now with my daughter Elsa. Or did you come here to tell me you're not interested to date Elsa?" Jack chuckles and shakes his head, "No, I'm just here to tell you what we're going to do," the reverend is attracted to what he's about to say and motions him to continue, "Well, I'm going to take her to Tiana's place and we're going to fulfill a few things in her bucket list." The reverend sits back, "Her bucket list? Mr Frost, you know those things are impossible." Jack gets up and begins to head for the door, "Luke 1:37," he turns his back to the Reverend, "I'll see you soon."

Jack marches out and sees Elsa sitting on her porch. He smiles, "Ready to go?" Elsa fixes her skirt of her dress, "Yes." They hold hands and walk to the car.

* * *

><p>"Reservation for Jack Frost," Jack says as he tells the waiter. Elsa's hands are folded and looks around. Her eyes gazes at the band that's playing, she smiles and begins to hum to the tune. She jumps in startle when Jack says, "You like it here?" Elsa turns back and smiles, "Yes. It looks pricey though," she looks down, "I don't want you to spend so much money on me." She shuffles her feet and Jack lifts chin, "Well, I want to spend money on you because I want tonight to be really special for you." Elsa smiles at him and mutters, "Thank you."<p>

Jack smiles triumphantly at her and waits for the waiter. He sees other couples walking to and fro in the restaurant, well it IS date night. "Jack," a waiter calls. Jack grabs Elsa's hand says here. The waiter leads them to their table. Jack and Elsa walk hand in hand to a table, passing other couples and people on their way.

Elsa smiles, "I can't believe you asked my father's permission." Jack looks back at her and chuckles, "It was no big deal. He was cool about it anyway." They reach their table. He pulls out a chair for Elsa. Elsa blushes, "Thank you." He circles over to his side. The waiter gives a menu to Elsa, "This is for you."

Elsa looks up, "Thank you very much."Jack takes his menu from the waiter and mumbles, "Thanks." The waiter sighs, "Would you like to start off with something to drink?" Elsa scoots her chair closer to the table, "Sweet tea, please." The waiter rights it down, and looks at Jack after he finishes. Jack smiles, "Make that two." The waiter writes Jack's drink order down, "Right away." The waiter leaves. Jack looks up at Elsa. She looks down. Then she looks up at the same exact moment he looks down.

Elsa looks at the band once again, "Um. This restaurant's really nice. Are you sure this is okay?" Jack sighs, "Elsa, it's fine. Don't even worry about it. Okay?" Elsa nods, "Okay."

Jack replies, "Choose whatever you want." The two both smile. She looks down at her menu. Jack smiles, "So. What'll it be?"

After they ordered their food, they have had a great conversation and a great meal. Jack has made really bad jokes, which made Elsa laugh for it was just really bad. Jack didn't really finish his food, because he was too busy staring at Elsa and talking. Each time she looked up, he looked back down and ate.

"Okay, here's a good one, Elsa: How many South Americans does it take to change a light bulb?" Jack takes a bite of his red velvet cake trying to hold in his laughter. Elsa laughs and groans, "What?" Jack swallows, "A Brazilian!" Jack is laughing his heart out as Elsa just smiles and finishes her peanut butter pie. The waiter comes in and sees Jack laughing so hard. He ignores him and talks to Elsa, "Is everything okay?"

Jack eventually stops and looks at Elsa dreamingly. He smiles and listens to her. Elsa turns to the waiter, "Mmm. Mmhmm. Thank you very much." The waiter picks up her plate. Jack stops staring at Elsa and turns to the waiter, "Yeah, me too. Thanks."

The waiter picks up his plate and leaves. Jack exhales slowly. Elsa focuses on the dancing couples in front of the band. Elsa follows her gaze, then looks back at her worriedly, knowing what's coming. Jack immediately says, "I see you're wearing the cardigan I got you.

Elsa smiles, "Yes, I did. Rapunzel insisted I wear it because she said you would like it." Jack smiles, "Well, my sister was right," Elsa looks back at the couples dancing and Jack continues to avoid the question she knows she'll eventually ask, "I also like your dress. It looks great on you." Elsa blushes, "It's new, I just got it for tonight." Jack blushes, "Just for tonight?"

Elsa looks deeply into his deep blue eyes, "Yeah, would you like to dance?" Jack thought he could avoid this question. Jack rubs his hands and says, "Uh, sorry. I don't dance." Elsa smiles, "Me neither. I mean, not usually in front of anybody."

Jack chuckles nervously and explains, "Well, no. I mean, I - I don't -,"He shakes his head, "At all. I c - as in I can't." He smiles. Elsa smiles back, "Everybody can dance: some better than others," she looks at Jack who shrugs and she continues, "Come on, you can't be that bad."

Jack looks at her nervously and takes a sip of his drink really fast. Elsa puts her hands together and does a puppy dog face,"Please? For me?" Jack looks at her and chuckles, "Seriously, Elsa? You think that would work on me." Elsa just stares at him, as he stares back. They end up having a staring contest, and Jack has lost which made Elsa laugh. Elsa eventually stops and gets up. She grabs his hand, "Come on, Jack. It would be fun!" Jack caves and gets up. Elsa smiles. The two walk on up to the dance podium, holding hands. They awkwardly take a moment to get situated. Jack places a hand on Elsa's waist, she latches onto his arm, and then places her other hand in his.

They dance, but as predicted, Jack is embarrassing himself in front of Elsa. He accidentally stomps on her foot. She groans,"Oof." Jack frowns and looks down at his feet trying to correct his steps, "Sorry. I told you I was bad at this." He inhales and exhales loudly. Elsa smiles at him, "But in all fairness, you did warn me, right?" Jack looks up and his eyes meet hers. They are inches away from each other, he begins to lean in and Elsa begins to lean back. Jack snaps back into reality, "That's right. I did warn you," he steps on her foot again and mutters, "Sorry" She laughs. Jack continues to look at her, and since he can't kiss her, he leans in a bit closer, "So, um, what's number one on your list?"

Elsa shakes her head and raises her eyebrows. She smiles. Jack frowns and sighs, "Okay, guess you're not telling me. Okay, um, number one on my list is getting out of this town." Elsa looks to the side and back at him. She smiles at him and replies to what he has said, "Mmm. I don't think getting out is gonna be a problem. It's more like figuring out what you're gonna do when you get somewhere." Jack tilts his head, "What do you mean?" Elsa shrugs, "I mean," Jack looks at her attentively, "you can do anything."

They both gaze at each other.

Elsa realizes that Jack's eyes are always on her, not in a creepy way; but in a loving way. Through observation, she sees that Jack doesn't look at her the same way he used to look at other girls. He doesn't see her as a meal. He sees her as a person, as a whole. He's the first and only one so far in her life who has ever stood up for her, and even punched someone for her. He was her first kiss, but she wasn't his. She just hoped, not trying to go too ahead of herself, that she would be his last kiss.

Jack's eyes glimmered when Elsa's eyes met his. She's different, she's not afraid or intimidated by him. She has changed him, completely from his social, family, and Christian life. He doesn't look in the bad in people anymore, well he's learning to see the good in people just like Elsa. He's beginning to look at her more, to study her, on why she acts the way she acts. Each time he reaches an answer, he realizes that there's more to Elsa he doesn't understand. He has misinterpreted her very badly, and the real Elsa is a mystery for him he's willing to solve.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Elsa, tell me about this bucket list of yours," Jack smirks as he drives on the freeway. Elsa looks at him with an eyebrow raised. He glances at her and holds her hand, "Well, we don't have all night."<p>

Elsa holds up their hands, "Why are you so interested in my bucket list?" Jack shrugs, "I don't know. Probably because you're the only person I know who is actually fulfilling her bucket list. And for that, I greatly admire you." She turns to him and smirks, "Really?" She gets her free hand and emphasizes to herself, "You admire me?"

Jack nods, "Yup, why wouldn't I? You're smart, beautiful, funny-" "Okay, Frost. Are you just telling me those things to win my heart?" Elsa leans her head against the backrest and lowers down their hands. Jack shrugs, "Is it working?" Elsa chuckles, "Maybe, maybe not," she sees Jack miss the exit to Elsa's house, "Jack, you missed our exit." Jack smiles, "Nope, we didn't," Elsa frowns and Jack laughs, "Come on, Elsa. This is our actual date, not the eating." Elsa laughs, "Okay then, Jack. Where are we going?" Jack replies, "Just hold on. You'll see."

The car has stopped. Jack goes around the front of the car to meet up with Elsa who is emerging from the passenger side. "Come on, come on, come on. Let's go," he jumps out of excitement. He shuts her door, takes her hand, and starts running. Elsa runs behind him, "What are we doing?" Jack laughs, "Running!" Elsa joins his laugh session. Then Jack stops running, "Okay, okay. Uh, stand there."

Elsa replies, "Alright," Jack stands behind her and awkwardly takes Elsa's arms and moves her to where to stand. He lets go of his hands and Elsa is looking at him with her eyebrows raised. Jack points to the left side of a chalky line on the road, "Okay, one door there." Elsa does so and replies, "Okay."

Jack points to the right side and says, "And one foot here." Elsa follows his directions again, "Okay." Jack rubs his hands and puts it on his sides, "There you go."

Elsa sighs happily and shakes her head, "You're acting like a crazy person. What's going on?" Jack smiles and says, " Okay, right now, you're straddling the state line." Elsa tilts her head and says, "Okay...?"

Jack motions to a sign behind him that says 'Welcome to Delaware', "You're in two places at once." They're both grinning like idiots. Elsa laughs and hugs him. He picks her up and spins her around. Jack puts her down and says, "Now you're the one laughing like a crazy person." Elsa playfully pushes him, "Oh shush, Frost." Jack puts his hands up in the air, "Just saying."

Jack then leads the way to his car, then he feels a weight go upon him. He begins to hear a familiar laugh: Elsa's laugh. He smirks while giving her a piggy bank ride, "Having fun?" Elsa nods, "Yes, I am," she kisses his cheek which causes him to turn red, "Thank you."

He puts her down once they reach Jack's Camaro. Jack is still as red as a tomato, and is pretty speechless. He opens the door for Elsa and begins to drive.

"Jack, are you okay?" Jack hasn't been talking for a while in the car. He just nods, and Elsa questions, "Was it the kiss? Oh Jack, I am so sorry I was so caught up in the moment-" Jack's voice squeaks, "It's fine," Jack coughs to fix his voice. He says in a deeper tone, "It's fine, I actually liked it."

* * *

><p>They eventually reach the town. The couple talked a lot, especially on personal things they have never told anyone before. It was quite shocking to both, for they see each other as completely different people now. Jack's Camaro is parked near the dock rather crookedly in one of the parking spaces.<p>

He turns of his car and takes of his seatbelt. They are completely alone, no one is there except them. He smirks at Elsa and Elsa looks around, "What's going on?" Jack eventually pulls out his wallet and it is revealed three squares, that somewhat fit in his wallet. Elsa leans back, "Okay, Jack, whatever you're doing you have got to stop."

Jack frowns, "I'm not going to do inappropriate stuff," he turns on the lights, and reveals the three squares, "Okay. Snowflake, butterfly, or star?"Jack reveals the three squares which are actually temporary tattoos. Elsa looks over them. He continues, "I have more in the cup holder on my side of you want to choose," he shows her the rest of them. Elsa shakes her head and smiles at him, "You choose."

Jack holds up his choice, "Snowflake." Elsa nods, "Mmkay." The two laugh quietly. Jack puts the other tattoos down, "So... where do you want it?" "Mm," She looks around and settles on her shoulder, "Right here."

She pulls down her cardigan slightly so that her shoulder is exposed, then pulls her hair back. Jack watches her quietly, his eyes going back and forth from her shoulder to her eyes. She points at the spot on her shoulder where she wants Jack to put the tattoo.

He peels the cellophane of the temporary tattoo off, "Okay." Elsa smiles. Jack begins applying the tattoo to Elsa's shoulder. Elsa observes him and his work looks up at her and smiles.

Jack peels back the tattoo to reveal a tiny white snowflake now on Elsa's shoulder. Both admire his work. Jack and Elsa smile at each other. Jack leans in close to blow softly on her shoulder. Jack places his hand over her shoulder and slowly moves his fingers gently across her skin.

Jack looks up at Elsa again and smirks at her, not a signature smirk. It's different, he's doing a goofy smile, showing rather that he's in love. He is not interested in banging her at all, he realizes he is way past that. Elsa gazes back at him smiling as well.

Once Elsa's tattoo was dried, Jack and Elsa stroll the docks silently holding hands.

Elsa leans closer to Jack and hugs his arm, "How can people see places like this and have moments like this and not believe?" She is referring to his friends, why they don't believe in God. Jack has never gotten into a serious matter of talking about God with anyone, and he is unsure of how to reply. Jack shrugs, "You're lucky to be so sure."

She steps a few paces ahead of him and he lets her go, "It's like the wind. I can't see it, but I feel it." Jack sees her walk towards the edge, "What do you feel?"

Elsa smiles not daring to look back at him, "I feel wonder and beauty," Jack observes her contemplatively as she continues, "Joy. Love. I mean, it's -,". She turns to face him, "It's the center of everything." They pause.

Jack walks closer to her slowly and cautiously. He looks at her beautiful eyes sparkle in the moonlight. His heart begins to thump, and the butterflies in his stomach begin to flutter more. His eyes inches away from Elsa's. He whispers softly, "I might kiss you."

Elsa looks at him and widens her eyes. She has kissed him on the cheek earlier but it's not the same. They have also kissed on the lips, but it was an improv. She doesn't know what to do. She is not happy, or sad. She is also not scared. She is not as afraid as him as before. Of course, she did have a little fright before she went on this date with him especially after the warning that Anna has given her. She feels closer to him now, but she also feels something else that makes her want to 'Laugh, Cry, Yell? What is it?' She thinks. She replies unsurely, "I might be bad at it."

Jack smiles, " That's not possible." He leans in to kiss her softly, his hand on her cheek. When they part, Elsa averts her eyes pondering why he has kissed her again. Jack looks down and whispers, "Elsa?"

She looks up. Gazing back at her, Jack says gently, "I love you."

She doesn't say anything, looking at him startled. He bites his bottom lip. He chuckles nervously thinking if he has said those three words so soon. He looks at her, scared and startled as well that Elsa hasn't said anything. After a couple of uncomfortable silent moments, Jack says, "Now would be the time to say something," hoping that she would admit her feelings. He is wishing that she likes him back, because look at all the stuff he has done for her. Is there not a good reason why she shouldn't say I love you?

Elsa looks at him again and her eyes begin to water, "I told you not to fall in love with me."

* * *

><p>"So that's what happened, Rapunzel," Jack laid back on his bed hugging a pillow. When he came home from his date, Rapunzel expected him to be happier, but sadly he didn't show his happiness. Rapunzel is sitting on his chair taking 'notes' acting as a Therapist. Her notes so far were just doodles of her boyfriend Flynn, and key things she took from what Jack said.<p>

Jack sighed, "Rapunzel, what if she hates me?" Rapunzel looked at Jack and sees his face full of emptiness, she laughs at this, "She doesn't hate you," Jack rolls back and forth on his bed whining. He asks his sister, "What am I doing wrong?"

Rapunzel replies, "Nothing, Maybe it's just too sudden for her."

* * *

><p><strong>MERRY CHRISTMAS! How are you doing? Hope you're doing good. GAGH. Okay, I am so sorry and this is my fault entirely: I've been playing the new super smash on wii-u and it is aca-awesome! Okay, so yup!<strong>

**So the cat is out of the box: Jack LOVES Elsa. GAGH.**


End file.
